<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un, Dos, Tres, Cuatro by FirmamentoEstrellado</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713723">Un, Dos, Tres, Cuatro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirmamentoEstrellado/pseuds/FirmamentoEstrellado'>FirmamentoEstrellado</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirmamentoEstrellado/pseuds/FirmamentoEstrellado</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>En su primera lección de ballet, Peter aprendió tres cosas:<br/>1.      Siempre posa derecho.<br/>2.      No mires cómo lo hacen tus compañeros.<br/>3.      No intentes besar a tus compañeros.<br/>…Tal vez hubiera necesitado que le reforzaran ésa última.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>____________</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Para la bailarina que saltaba en los escenarios y en mi corazón.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Siempre te extrañaré.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>____________</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>En su primera lección de ballet, Peter aprendió tres cosas:</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <ol>
<li><em><span>Siempre posa derecho.</span></em></li>
<li><em><span>No mires cómo lo hacen tus compañeros.</span></em></li>
<li><em><span>No intentes besar a tus compañeros.</span></em></li>
</ol>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>…Tal vez hubiera necesitado que le reforzaran ésa última.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>Asegurándose de estar completamente solo, se volvió hacia el enorme espejo de la pared e intentó mantener el equilibrio descendiendo en un pie. Al ver que no estaba listo, procedió con los calentamientos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   La hora de la salida era, por extraño que pareciese, cuando más practicaba ballet. Su mente ordenaba y su cuerpo obedecía. Nadie miraba. Le gustaba fingir que aquel era su escenario, su propio acto en solitario: él era un protagonista de una trágica danza mientras que un público invisible alababa todos sus magníficos saltos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Era lo único que en verdad deseaba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   A los diecisiete años, Peter Parker disfrutaba de un cuerpo esbelto y delineado, en el que se insinuaban las curvas de las caderas y tenía bastante músculo en las piernas. Pero las clases de ballet no sólo habían endurecido sus articulaciones para adaptarlos a las demandas del baile; lo habían convertido en un adolescente disciplinado y habían proporcionado a su corazón el más grande de los gozos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Peter sabía que las clases eran caras, y lo mucho que su tía trabajaba para que él pudiera disfrutar de lo que más deseara. Y porque lo sabía, se preparaba casi religiosamente y se esforzaba más que ninguno de los alumnos de la academia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Algún día sería un gran bailarín y, cada vez que bailara, daría las gracias por aquel regalo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Encendió el reproductor de música mientras se ajustaba las zapatillas. Incluso aquello era una prueba. El </span>
  <em>
    <span>Romeo y Julieta</span>
  </em>
  <span> de Tchaikovsky. Podía verse a sí mismo bailando los románticos y arrebatadores compases, rodeado del brillo de los focos y sintiendo latir aquella música en sus venas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Imaginándose a sí mismo con un espléndido disfraz y mientras escuchaba cómo se elevaba la orquesta, cerró los ojos, unos hermosos ojos de color castaño, y alzó su delicada barbilla. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Una triple pirueta para mostrar su pericia sin ningún esfuerzo, un aplauso deleitado... Todavía no conseguía dominar a la perfección algunos de los movimientos avanzados, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Él se iba alzando sobre las puntas y giraba con una lenta pirueta al compás de </span>
  <em>
    <span>Romeo y Julieta</span>
  </em>
  <span>, por lo que no se percató de que alguien había entrado al salón. Cuando abrió los ojos, descubrió a un joven de su edad en el marco de la puerta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Oh, pero no te detengas por mí, cariño.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Brazos cruzados, hombro despreocupadamente recargado y un brillo divertido en sus ojos: las alarmas de Peter prendieron al instante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Era Tony Stark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? —Peter respiraba entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo de la danza y por la sorpresa de descubrir que no había estado solo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —El suficiente —dijo Tony por toda respuesta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Peter lo miró unos instantes antes de girar la cabeza hacia otro lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Vete.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Por qué? —inquirió Tony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —No me gusta que me vean bailar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Entonces me temo que elegiste el pasatiempo equivocado, cariño.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Peter volvió la cabeza con la esperanza de que sus ojos fueran como dagas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Corrección: no me gusta que me espíen mientras bailo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Nueva corrección —Tony abandonó la puerta para apoyar los brazos sobre las barras—: no te estaba espiando. Olvidé mis zapatillas —apuntó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   La mirada de Peter se volvió irritada ante la de Tony, que era relajada y burlona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Pues no estoy viendo que vas por ellas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Antes de arrepentirse por haber sido maleducado, se sentó de golpe en el suelo e hizo mariposas con las piernas; un calentamiento fácil y la perfecta excusa para parecer ocupado. No quería ver a Tony Stark, ni siquiera a través de los espejos. Le enfadaba casi tanto como lo alteraba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Tomando las puntas de los pies, se inclinó hacia delante, dejando caer todo su peso corporal sobre sus piernas flexionadas hasta tocar el piso con la frente sin experimentar la menor incomodidad. Peter agradecía haber nacido con aquella elasticidad innata que le permitía bailar mejor que la mitad de sus compañeros.</span>
</p><p><span>   Pero Tony Stark no conformaba esa mitad. Él era bueno, quizá extraordinario, y lo peor de todo, era sorprendentemente humilde al respecto. No iba por ahí pavoneándose de su talento; al contrario, siempre mostraba responsabilidad y enfoque a la hora de las clases. Poseía un cuerpo adecuado para el baile, era alto, musculoso e increíblemente apuesto.</span> <span>Había fluidez en sus movimientos, una gracia instintiva más que premeditada. La profesora lo adoraba, sus compañeros lo idolatraban, Peter…bueno, Peter no soportaba hablar con él ni verlo a los ojos, pero eso no se debía ni a su gran talento, su atractiva figura, o a su sonrisa pícara que mostraba a todo el mundo como si fuese un oficio consagrado.</span></p><p>
  <span>   No, el motivo, enteramente distinto, estaba bien arraigado por los años. Pero no valía la pena recordarlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   De pronto, mientras Peter iba contando los segundos para poder levantarse, sintió sobre su espalda una fuerza extraña que lo mantuvo clavado en su lugar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    —¿Qué…? —comprendió que una mano lo estaba reteniendo. Una mano pesada, firme y amplia—. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Corregirte —oyó a Tony responder—. Lo estabas haciendo mal. No debes encorvar la espalda. Mantente estirado lo más que puedas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Peter volvió la cabeza, y reprimió el impulso de morder aquella mano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —No necesito tu ayuda. Puedo hacerlo yo mismo —siseó mirando por encima del hombro—. Quítate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Vista al frente. Puedes contar en silencio, ¿o prefieres que yo lo haga?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Lo que prefiero es que...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Un, dos, tres, cuatro —canturreó Tony en el tono melodioso que usaba la profesora para dictar los pasos—. Un, dos, tres, cuatro. Un, dos, tres, cuatro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Furioso, pero resignado al no poder competir contra esa fuerza ni esa mano, hundió la cabeza en el suelo y encogió los hombros hasta dolerle. Él sabía cómo hacerlo bien, fue algo que aprendió desde hacía tantos años. Sin embargo, en aquel momento no estaba intentando calentar, sino desviar su atención e ignorar a la persona que lo ayudaba a desafiar sus articulaciones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Luego de varios «un, dos, tres, cuatro», Tony finalmente lo liberó. Pero de su agarre. No de su presencia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Y con eso, evitamos un monumental dolor de espalda por la mañana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Genial —dijo Peter poniendo los ojos en blanco—, ¿por qué no te has ido?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —No me apetece.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Por qué te sientas delante de mí?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Prefieres que me siente a tu lado para que puedas verte en el espejo? Vanidoso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¡No soy…! —calmó su respuesta y se decidió por otra menos combativa. Antes de sonreír, tomó aire—. Escucha, no me gusta que me acompa…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Pero se detuvo nuevamente cuando vio que Tony extendía las piernas en split lateral y agitaba los brazos con lentitud de un lado a otro. Tenía las zapatillas de ballet puestas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Qué haces?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Qué parece que hago? Caliento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Eso puedo verlo. Lo que no veo es por qué.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Bueno, me pareció lo correcto luego de que tú pretendieras hacer calentamientos para ignorarme. La diferencia es que yo hago calentamientos para importunarte, además de que soy un gran oyente. Dime lo que estabas por decir. Te escucho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Habría podido echar chispas por los ojos si no lo hubiera tomado tan desprevenido. Peter maldijo en silencio antes de retomar su discurso. Esa vez, no obstante, lo hizo apretando los dientes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Iba a decir que no me gusta que me acompañen en mis prácticas después de clases. La profesora Stanislaski me permite usar este espacio porque sabe que no tengo ningún lugar en donde ensayar y no quiero atrasarme. Pero sólo deja que esté aquí durante media hora —en realidad, lo dejaba hasta dos horas más tarde, pero quería hacerle creer a Tony que le estaba robando un valioso tiempo—. Así que apreciaría bastante si…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Podrías ayudarme? —interrumpió Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Qué?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Que si podrías ayudarme. Tú. A mí. Por favor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Peter lo miró como si estuviera hablando en un idioma extranjero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Qué?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Tony sonrió. Cuando Tony Stark esbozaba una sonrisa, la gente solía perderse en ella. Era amplia, galante y natural. Y muy difícil de no corresponder. Peter pensó que sólo se había contenido porque a lo mejor no estaba escuchando bien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tú</span>
  </em>
  <span> necesitas </span>
  <em>
    <span>mi</span>
  </em>
  <span> ayuda?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Bueno, no tiene que ser </span>
  <em>
    <span>tu </span>
  </em>
  <span>ayuda —puntualizó Tony—. Pero me caería de perlas un poco de práctica extra. Verás, hay muchos saltos y giros en pareja que no logro hacer bien. Y otros tantos individuales que me cuesta dominar. Pero de esos me encargo yo. El problema son las chicas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Al decir la palabra «chicas» Tony apoyó un codo sobre su rodilla y luego apoyó la cara sobre su mano abierta. Suspiró, pensativo, mientras veía hacia arriba con aire de estar resolviendo un acertijo matemático.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Cada vez que la profesora me pone a bailar con alguna de las chicas —continuó—, es una auténtica tortura coordinarme con ella. Es como si nos crecieran dos pies izquierdos y los brazos sólo sirvieran para estar ahí colgados. Sospecho que se debe a los nervios; cuando percibo que alguien a mi alrededor se pone nervioso, me contagia y termino nervioso yo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —No me digas. Debe ser muy duro para ti causar esa reacción en las chicas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —El punto es —dijo Tony como si no hubiera escuchado su sarcasmo— que necesito mejorar antes del festival de primavera. Madame Stanislaski me amenazó con un acto de solista, y si no alcanzo sus expectativas, ya puedo ir despidiéndome de una buena carta de recomendación para Joffrey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Y practicar con una chica no entra en tus opciones viables —adivinó Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —De momento, no. Necesito practicar con alguien que no se ría cuando le agarro la cadera y le subo las piernas al hacer </span>
  <em>
    <span>pas de deux</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Y pienso que tú podrías ser el indicado. Después de todo, eres un chico. Te enojo, por alguna razón que no comprendo, pero no te pones nervioso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Una cosa era la razón de la otra, pero Peter no iba a aclarar nada al respecto. De hecho, estaba tan confundido que no pudo organizar las palabras para formar una frase completa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Pero no es… Tú no… —Hizo una pausa e intentó poner en orden sus pensamientos—. Tú no has venido aquí a pedirme que sea tu pareja de baile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —No. Pero se me acaba de ocurrir sobre la marcha. ¿Aceptas?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Resultaba bastante difícil enfrentarse a un hombre que pensaba igual que él. Durante días, Peter le había implorado a la profesora Stanislaski que le dejase ensayar en la academia, </span>
  <em>
    <span>precisamente</span>
  </em>
  <span> para ensayar antes del festival de primavera. Y aunque no le interesaba practicar ningún dueto, tenía que considerar la posibilidad de que podría ser emparejado. Él se concentraba tanto en sus presentaciones de solista, que no había pensado en lo que haría si tenía que cargar a una chica por encima de su cabeza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Además, Joffrey también estaba en su mira, y buscaba impresionar a la profesora y a todos los decanos que asistirían al festival de ballet más importante del año.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   La respuesta era dolorosamente obvia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —De acuerdo —La única condición que tenía era no dejarse mandar por Tony Stark. Se harían un favor mutuo, de modo que necesitaban igualdad para no acabar gruñéndose el uno al otro—. De acuerdo —repitió—. Cinco minutos más de calentamiento, puesto que vas iniciando tarde. Suelo empezar con </span>
  <em>
    <span>Romeo y Julieta</span>
  </em>
  <span>, y después avanzó con </span>
  <em>
    <span>Giselle</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Como has pedido mi ayuda, tú serás quien dirige al principio, pero luego será mi turno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Sí, señor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Tony había usado un tono serio y formal, y Peter no sabía si aquello era una burla, un insulto, o un signo de sumisión. De cualquier manera, no le gustó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Y mantén tus comentarios al mínimo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Aquella vez sólo recibió silencio a modo de respuesta, lo cual incrementó las otras sensaciones de estar siendo mofado, insultado o tomándose mortalmente en serio sus palabras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Terminaron el calentamiento, Peter volvió a encender la música, y tardaron un buen rato en recordar los pasos para la presentación en pareja, aunque, minutos después, ya estaban danzando –o haciendo el intento– al compás de la música.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Cuando habían dominado la mayoría de los pasos, el baile por fin comenzó a fluir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Lo cierto es que Peter estaba preocupado de que bailar con Tony Stark trajera a la superficie viejos recuerdos que serían mejor mantenerlos enterrados. Como una especie de flashbacks causados por algún tipo de estrés postraumático. Pero al sentir sus cuerpos pegados, al observar las leves patadas y movimientos de brazos que luchaban por parecer sincronizados, no pudo menos que dejar todo atrás y concentrarse en lo que estaban haciendo: bailar. Y bailar era lo que Peter más amaba, así que no había nada que temer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   No bailaron del todo bien. En realidad fue pasable, pero por lo menos Peter había entendido que, cuando interpretaba el rol de mujer, sólo debía dejar que su compañero lo guiase en todos los saltos al tiempo que ejecutaba los pasos con precisión metódica y delicadeza. Y cuando actuaba de hombre, lo único que contaba realmente era la fuerza en los brazos y una espalda recta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   En cualquier caso, perdió la noción del tiempo, y no la recuperó hasta que se dio cuenta de lo silenciosos que se habían quedado bailando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Durante el ensayo, procuró no mirar el rostro de Tony, pero en algún momento sucumbió ante la insidiosa tentación. Estaba tan concentrado, tan absorto, que resplandecía confianza. Su figura parecía menearse sin dificultad alguna, como si la música dictara sus movimientos y él no tuviera control, aunque Peter sabía que se estaba moviendo –se estaban moviendo– con extrema cautela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Mientras estudiaba su rostro a momentos, advirtió la sombra de una sonrisa. Pensó que se la había imaginado, hasta que la música terminó y la sonrisa volvió a aparecer, aquella vez, más radiante y directa, como si hubiera presenciado una travesura de la que nadie más tenía consciencia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Te gusta lo que ves? —le preguntó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿De qué hablas?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   La sonrisa de Tony se volvió pícara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Nada. Buen ensayo. ¿Nos vemos aquí mañana a la misma hora?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Aunque ya le había lanzado muchas miradas asesinas para un día, Peter se decidió por una última.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Te crees que eres muy encantador, ¿verdad?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Un bailarín tiene que serlo. La cara bonita no es suficiente, aunque en definitiva ayuda bastante. —un guiño de ojos y luego se dio la vuelta para agarrar su mochila. El sudor le recorría la espalda y las axilas, humedeciendo la camisa negra que usaba para bailar. Incluso cuando no estaba bailando, se alejaba con una elegancia única en sus pies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Un bailarín necesita muchas cualidades, además de las físicas —dijo Peter, apretando los labios para formar algo parecido a una sonrisa—. No puede uno conformarse con la habilidad de ser encantador un instante, y al otro, romperle el corazón a una bailarina el día de su cumpleaños.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Tony compuso una expresión de auténtica sorpresa mientras se daba la vuelta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Cómo lo…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Es una academia muy selectiva. Los cotilleos viajan rápido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —En mi defensa, no sabía que era su cumpleaños. Ella dedicó cuarenta minutos a hablarme sobre la mejor técnica del </span>
  <em>
    <span>plié </span>
  </em>
  <span>antes de tener la gentileza de alertarme sobre la fecha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Importa? No es de extrañar por qué no encuentras pareja de baile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Tony se agarró el estómago y se inclinó hacia adelante con gesto adolorido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Golpe bajo. Disfrutas poniendo a la gente en su lugar, ¿verdad?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Sólo a aquellos que están descolocados. Buenas noches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Peter se dio la vuelta para alcanzar su mochila y largarse de allí. Cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, oyó la voz de Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Por qué me odias tanto, Peter Parker? —preguntó—. ¿Qué te he hecho a ti?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —No te odio, Tony Stark —respondió sin girarse—. Y no me has hecho nada. Simplemente no me puedes agradar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Antes de abandonar el salón de baile, no pudo reprimir otro vistazo hacia el rostro de Tony. Lucía más pensativo y desconcertado que nunca.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter no odiaba a Tony. De verdad que no. Es sólo que le parecía insoportablemente sarcástico, mordaz, atrevido, descarado, excesivamente confiado y audazmente coqueto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Le resultaba difícil congeniar con alguien así, puesto que eran demasiado diferentes. Mientras Peter era pura timidez con la gente, Tony Stark no escondía nada de sí mismo, lo arrojaba todo por la ventana, abierto para todo público, y le importaba un bledo lo que luego opinaran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Y, por supuesto, esa personalidad sin filtros atraía a una variedad de personas. Tony sería tonto si no supiera aprovecharse de su encanto natural, pero como flirteaba con todo aquello que se moviese y tuviera senos, se podría decir que era un genio. Peter lo había visto en acción varias veces con las chicas de la academia, pronunciando cánticos irresistibles de seducción y, de vez en cuando, acompañando a una afortunada hasta su casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Una desfachatez sumamente odiosa, pensaba, y quizá alentada por una familia privilegiada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Tony Stark provenía de una larga cadena de bailarines que, por generaciones, habían reinventado el nombre de la danza gracias a numerosos recitales en todo el mundo, instituciones para algunos selectos, y una acaudalada cuenta bancaria que había comprado los mejores teatros en los años ochentas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Era demasiado guapo, era demasiado rico, era demasiado…todo.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Su aspecto –ojos whisky, cabello oscuro y la boca de un hechicero– hacía de él, en opinión de Peter, un tipo peligroso. Tenía una constitución armoniosa, alta y delgada, perfecta para el baile. Y unas largas piernas que daban saltos impresionantes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   A su lado, Peter parecía exactamente lo que era: un pobre chico de Queens que luchaba cada día para ganarse algún rinconcito en el mundo de la danza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Además de todo, lo encontraba impredecible. Tony Stark podía ser arrogante y frío en un minuto, irritable y autoritario al siguiente, y luego sorprendentemente encantador.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Peter no confiaba en alguien cuyo comportamiento no pudiese entender ni predecir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Aún así, debajo de toda esa autosuficiencia, habitaba un joven cuyo corazón pertenecía a la danza. Era lógico pensarlo, ya que nadie podría fingir aquella pasión al bailar una obra y demostrar tanto ardor, tanta ambición al ejecutar un movimiento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Y esa pasión desnuda sin fronteras lo volvía automáticamente difícil de odiar, lo cual sólo irritaba a Peter todavía más.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Lo bueno era que sólo conseguía irritarlo. Sus años de estar colgado por Tony Stark habían quedado atrás, por suerte y para siempre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Bailar con él no debería provocar ningún sentimiento, se dijo toda la semana, día tras día, cada mañana antes de regresar a su encuentro de la tarde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   El entrenamiento era muy duro, igual que siempre, como Peter esperaba que fuera. Cada día, durante toda la semana, repitieron una y otra vez la misma danza. Eran aspirantes a profesionales y las clases formaban parte de ellos, al igual que las zapatillas y la ropa pegada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Los músculos debían estar en continuo movimiento para que el cuerpo se mantuviera siempre en disposición de interpretar los imposibles movimientos. Quinta posición, </span>
  <em>
    <span>plié</span>
  </em>
  <span>... Un simple día de descanso podía provocar que el cuerpo se resistiera. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Port de bras</span>
  </em>
  <span>... Las manos, brazos y piernas no podían olvidar lo que tenían que hacer. Un gesto equivocado podía echarlo todo a perder. Mantener la expresión... un, dos, tres, cuatro...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Es mi turno de ser el hombre. —jadeó Peter luego de haber sido levantado en vilo catorce veces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —De acuerdo, pero recuerda…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Sí, sí, sí, espalda recta, tobillos firmes. Andando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Es sólo que no quiero ser lanzado por los aires como la otra vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —No se compara con las cinco veces que he besado el suelo. Por tu culpa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Touché.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Dame la mano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Era extraño conducir a Tony a través de la magia de </span>
  <em>
    <span>Romeo y Julieta</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Tony hacía un papel fenomenal, debía admitir. A pesar de su musculatura, se dejaba guiar por Peter en la danza, logrando encajar muy bien con el personaje a través de diferentes interpretaciones; desde la melancolía hasta el apasionamiento, la inseguridad y la confianza total. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Aunque eran dos hombres bailando, Tony no se restringía, y Peter tampoco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Era increíble lo mucho que habían progresado en tan sólo una semana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Sin embargo, era aún más extraño e increíble lo bien que encajaban juntos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Oh, resultaba endemoniadamente difícil cargarlo. Pesaba más que cualquier mujer, pero a veces Peter se atrapaba pensando que era mil veces más coordinado y grácil que ninguna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Había una cierta magia en lo que hacían, también tenía que reconocerlo. Lo sintió al instante: la juventud, la esperanza, la emoción conmovedora del primer amor entre Romeo y Julieta. Sus pasos eran instintivos. Fluían con la música, siguiendo con soltura los de Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Bailaron ese día hasta que los pies les dolieron y las frentes les sudaron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Sin importar la dificultad, resultaba fácil conectar con Tony y olvidarse de lo mucho que le desagradaba mientras ambos se movían coordinadamente. Mientras su cuerpo se estiraba, su mente se movía en la cercanidad y armonía.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Al bailar, no necesitaban palabras que pusieran entredicho su mal humor. Al bailar, podían ser bailarines eficaces, y nos dos chicos superando sus diferencias para completar una serie de pasos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Eran mucho más que eso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   El </span>
  <em>
    <span>pas de deux</span>
  </em>
  <span> era difícil, especialmente duro para la protagonista femenina por sus combinaciones de </span>
  <em>
    <span>soubresauts</span>
  </em>
  <span> y </span>
  <em>
    <span>jetes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Se requería invertir una gran cantidad de energía al tiempo que se ejecutaban movimientos ligeros y etéreos, que Tony no dominaba por completo. Hacia el final de la escena, Tony debía saltar para alejarse de Peter, girándose en el aire para aterrizar en el suelo vuelta hacia él, provocativamente. El aterrizaje fue vacilante, y Peter tuvo que apoyar los dos pies en el suelo para evitar una caída. Tony maldijo con vehemencia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   A pesar del dificultoso final, Peter sostuvo a Tony entre sus brazos como si quisiera acunarlo para siempre, porque así lo requería el papel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Cuando apenas iban recuperando el aliento, un aplauso resonó por el salón de la academia, supuestamente desierta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Michelle era una chica tan intimidante como su abuela, la profesora Stanislaski. Su espesa melena castaña adornaba un semblante de facciones agudas, ojos críticos y tez morena. De figura alta y atlética, normalmente era seleccionada en los recitales como primera bailarina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Pero si no son un dueto de lo más bonito?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Lo somos —afirmó Tony, separándose de Peter—. ¿Te podemos ayudar en algo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Mi abuela me envió por un disco de Beethoven olvidado en la reproductora. Me advirtió que podía haber un estudiante practicando horas extra. No me dijo nada sobre sus dos alumnos estrellas ensayando </span>
  <em>
    <span>Romeo y Julieta</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Oíste eso? Estrellas. —Tony codeó a Peter y, a pesar de sus precauciones, Peter le devolvió la sonrisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Sí, como sea, estrellitas, voy a pasar —Michelle cruzó el salón para tomar el CD—. Sigan en lo suyo. Hagan de cuenta que yo no estuve aquí.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Es imposible ignorar a la nieta de madame Stanislaski —dijo Tony—. Me pregunto si querrá salir después de que terminemos. Imagínate: los dos alumnos estrellas y la heredera Stanislaski, sueltos por allí.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Saldremos en los periódicos —bufó Michelle—. Desgraciadamente, y por muy atractiva que suena la propuesta, tengo cosas que hacer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Nosotros nos lo perdemos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Buenas noches, perdedores estrellas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Michelle echó el CD en su bolso antes de salir. Cuando volvieron a estar solos, Tony se giró hacia Peter.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Hablé por hablar, pero ahora realmente me apetece salir. ¿Quieres ir por una cerveza? —el sudor ni siquiera había abandonado su rostro y Tony tomó el cuello de su camiseta para limpiarse de la nariz hasta el mentón.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Es ilegal beber a los diecisiete. —dijo Peter remilgadamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Tony levantó sus cejas y Peter advirtió la risa bailando en sus ojos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿De verdad? ¿En qué estaba pensando? A cenar, entonces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Pero yo no…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Debes estar hambriento, luego de semejante entrenamiento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Estoy bien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Personalmente, mataría por una hamburguesa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —No quiero. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Voy a ducharme, a cambiarme de ropa, y te espero afuera. —dicho eso, se esfumó hacia los baños de la academia.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Es como hablar con una piedra. —murmuró Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Pero también fue rumbo a las duchas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Saliendo de ahí, le diría que no, por supuesto. Por más cabeza dura que fuese, Tony Stark no podía obligarlo. Razonaría con él, se dijo. Después de todo, al día siguiente tenían clases a las ocho de la mañana y un ensayo que duraría hasta la noche.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Quince minutos más tarde, sin embargo, Tony llevaba unos pantalones marrones, una camiseta color hueso con cuello redondo, y unas excitables ganas de recorrer Nueva York en su adentrada noche. Mientras tanto, Peter tenía un jersey verde oscuro, unos pantalones desgastados y un repentino cambio de opinión.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Tal vez, después de todo, sí estaba hambriento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Se metieron en el coche de Tony y arrancaron hacia la enorme ciudad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿A dónde planeas llevarme? —le preguntó resignadamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Es una sorpresa —contestó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —No estoy en contra de las sorpresas —dijo Peter—. Pero mi cartera podría estarlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Descuida —Tony despegó la vista del frente un segundo para enviarle una divertida pero comprensiva sonrisa—. Es una sorpresa de bajo presupuesto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Si tú lo dices. —Ya que estaba ahí, reflexionó, mejor intentaría pasar un rato tolerable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   No obstante, Tony comenzó a parlotear alegremente y no dejó que Peter lo ignorase, aunque trató. Finalmente, se apoyó contra el respaldo, sorprendido por la rapidez y la facilidad con que lograba relajarse escuchándolo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Peter no había esperado sentirse igual de cómodo estando con Tony Stark que como se sentía bailando con él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Le contó anécdotas divertidas y se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo ante éstas. Sus propios sentimientos de rechazo e irritación se habían esfumado. Por ahora. Mientras aparcaba el coche, decidió que deseaba conocerlo mejor. Se sentía intrigado, eso era todo. Nada especial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Peter conocía el restaurante al que fueron. Lo había visitado una o dos veces con anterioridad. Era accesible, bonito y servicial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Mi tío me trajo aquí una vez —recordó mientras estudiaba el menú—. Estaba tratando de animarme. Era el aniversario de la muerte de mis padres. —agregó al ver la duda en los ojos de Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Lo siento muchísimo —sonaba sincero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Fue hace mucho tiempo —Aún dolía; suponía que siempre lo haría—. Casi no los recuerdo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —El amor que es real, jamás se olvida. Es para siempre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Sí…—la intensidad que Tony usó para hablar y para mirarlo lo desconcertó—. Puede ser... —volvió a mirar el menú y de repente sintió la imperiosa necesidad de decir algo más antes de que el silencio los envolviera—. A veces pienso que los extraño de alguna manera que ni siquiera yo comprendo, ¿sabes? Mis dos padres eran bailarines —explicó—, pero decidieron renunciar a toda la fama que empezaban a acumular para tenerme a mí. Años después, murieron en un accidente de avión. Lo único que heredé de ellos fueron sus viejas zapatillas y un montón de trofeos que habían ganado en sus días de gloria. Y fotos. Millones de fotos. Y ahora yo me dedico a la danza; es como si estuviera rindiendo honor a su memoria. Suelo pensar que lo hago por ellos. Pero jamás me sentí obligado a bailar. Me enamoré de la danza y de todas sus complicaciones y sacrificios que conlleva. ¿No te parece raro?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Estaba hablando mucho, pensó, y de cosas que no le importarían a él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —En absoluto —respondió Tony con seriedad y con los labios curvados hacia arriba—. Mis padres también son bailarines profesionales y fueron... estrictos con respecto a mi formación. Aun así, jamás tuve que ser convencido de amar el ballet como lo hago ahora. Algunas personas simplemente están hechas para ciertas cosas. Tú y yo, por ejemplo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿A qué te refieres?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Bailamos muy bien juntos, ¿no te parece?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Mm, sí, supongo —no sabía a dónde quería llegar con eso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Tal vez deberíamos convertirlo en algo más serio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Les apetece algo de beber?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Peter y Tony volvieron la cabeza hacia el camarero, que esperaba de pie junto a ellos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Ah, sí —sin tener idea de lo que iba a pedir, Peter sostuvo el menú y eligió lo primero que leyó—. Una limonada, por favor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Lo mismo para mí.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Muy bien —anotó el camarero—. ¿Ya saben lo que van a comer?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Oh, sabemos —dijo Tony, súbitamente entusiasmado—. Dos hamburguesas. Grandes, a la parrilla, con todo encima.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —No deberíamos comer eso —reflexionó Peter, algo preocupado cuando el mesero se alejó con sus órdenes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Estoy harto de la dieta rigurosa —dijo Tony frunciendo el ceño—. Al diablo con la comida para conejos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Por alguna razón, eso hizo reír a Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Sí. Al diablo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   El silencio se prolongó nuevamente. Peter notó un hormigueo en la columna vertebral.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —De vuelta al tema —comentó Tony como quien no quiere la cosa—. Estaba pensando…sí, gran shock. Pero en serio. Pensaba que tal vez deberíamos prepararnos para presentar a Madame Stanislaski algo juntos. Ella siempre rezonga porque no tiene ningún dueto decente. Bueno, tal vez, nosotros deberíamos mostrarle uno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Peter meditó sus palabras. Pero antes de hacerse a la idea, Tony prosiguió.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Y deberíamos preparar un dueto que esté hecho para dos hombres. Por mucho que disfruto ser Julieta, tengo una reputación que mantener.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Apuesto a que sí —dijo Peter con sorna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Siguieron hablando sobre la posibilidad de un dueto, masticaron la idea, al igual que masticaron la comida cuando se la trajeron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Los ojos de Tony permanecieron sobre él mientras comían. Había algo discretamente tenaz en su forma de mirarlo. Era como la mirada de alguien que había leído una página de un libro y estaba decidido a seguir leyendo hasta el final.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  A veces, incapaz de sostener aquella intensidad, Peter se sentía inexplicablemente atraído por el amplio ventanal desde el que podía contemplarse gran parte de Nueva York. Allí, sentados ante la luz tenue de las velas, prácticamente se podía oír el tumulto de una ciudad pulsante, aunque apacible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Las hamburguesas habían estado exquisitas, se dijo Peter. Rara vez probaba un sabor que no fuera la ensalada con atún. Prácticamente devoró la carne y dejó por un lado los vegetales.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Incluso Tony lo miró con curiosidad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Te han dicho que tienes un apetito tremendo para ser una persona tan pequeña?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Peter se echó a reír y untó más ketchup en el pan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   El cielo era de un color azul oscuro y profundo. Las estrellas brillaban en la noche sin nubes. Peter podía sentir el aire frugal de la primavera agitándose contra el coche mientras Tony conducía alrededor de Times Square y ellos charlaban sobre temas indefinidos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   La noche, decidió, había sido más agradable de lo que había previsto. Había disfrutado en compañía de Tony desde el primer momento. Le sorprendió que pudiera hacerlo reír. Peter sabía que, entre las clases de ballet y su propia personalidad tímida, se había vuelto demasiado serio, demasiado callado. Le alegraba tener a alguien con quien poder reír.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Me encantan las noches como ésta —dijo Peter con un suspiro—, cuando las estrellas brillan a pesar de que los edificios cobran vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Cobran vida? —inquirió Tony echándole un rápido vistazo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Parecen vivos —explicó Peter—. Creo que nunca he visto un edificio con todas sus luces apagadas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Bueno, es la ciudad que nunca duerme. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Yo tengo algo de sueño —insinuó Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Dónde queda tu casa?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Le dio su dirección y no mucho después habían llegado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Gracias —dijo Peter mientras salía del coche—. Te veo mañana, supongo. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —inquirió cuando vio que Tony salía al aire nocturno con él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Dejarte en tu puerta —contestó—. Soy un conductor designado muy responsable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Ni siquiera bebimos alcohol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Y por culpa de quién?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Aunque estaba extrañado, Peter no discutió. Ya no tenía ganas de discutir con Tony Stark. Esa noche había sido prueba de que podían relacionarse sin necesidad de una tensión en el ambiente, y Peter procuraría que así se mantuviera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Subieron los escalones hacia la entrada. Era un pequeño y destartalado edificio de Queens, pero Peter jamás se había sentido avergonzado de su situación económica. Luchaba cada día para sobresalir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Entonces llegaron ante la puerta. Sobre el último escalón, Peter quedaba prácticamente a la misma altura de Tony, que estaba parado sobre un escalón debajo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   De repente, experimentó una oleada de sorpresa al ver sus ojos y su boca paralelos a los suyos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Por qué estás sonriendo? —le preguntó a Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Me estaba acordando de la última vez que acompañé a una chica hasta su puerta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Ah —sin saber por qué, notó un revoltijo raro en el estómago ligado a la decepción—, ¿cuánto hace? ¿Doce horas?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Casi un mes —respondió Tony—. Pero nunca había acompañado a un chico. Eso es nuevo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Debo estar halagado?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Oh, no, ya estaban a punto de pelear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Sin embargo, en lugar de responder algo elocuente o mordaz, Tony se inclinó hacia Peter dando un paso al frente y expandió su sonrisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Es… agradable —murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos—. Se siente bien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   No era la respuesta que esperaba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Completamente desarmado, Peter observó a Tony suspendido en su postura antes de abrir lentamente los ojos. Su mirada, aquella mirada que derretía a las chicas, se posó en él. Y Peter tragó saliva.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Buenas noches, Peter Parker —dijo Tony suavemente—. Dulces sueños.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Con los nudillos, acarició su mejilla unos breves segundos, y luego le dio la espalda. La sangre de Peter empezó a bullir inmediatamente en el lugar donde lo había tocado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Esperó mucho tiempo para poder respirar. El coche de Tony se alejó. La calle quedó desierta. Su corazón latía enloquecido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¡Maldición! —bufó al tiempo que una gran carga de aire desalojaba sus pulmones.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Como se había levantado tarde, Peter hizo sus ejercicios de barra mientras todos los demás alumnos esperaban a la profesora con alegres chácharas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   El breve descanso de la noche anterior no le había dado tiempo para reponer fuerzas. Nunca debió haber salido. Y menos con Tony Stark. Ahora que lo veía a través de un paño de cansancio y arrepentimiento, se daba cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido. Si se había ido a cenar con Tony Stark, había sido por una testaruda necesidad de zanjar una deuda, o algo por el estilo, algo que su consciencia pragmática no podía aceptar. Tony le había ayudado tanto en la última semana que Peter estaba comenzando a ablandarse ante su persona, y por ello aceptó la cena. No gran cosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Pero era difícil engañarse cuando sus pensamientos volvían una y otra vez a la última parte de esa noche. Lo cierto era que, sobre los escalones, había sentido algo, algo que </span>
  <span>amenazaba con encender un sentimiento muy profundo y olvidado en su interior, como la llama nacida al frotar dos palos con una paciencia firme e infinita. De una chispa podía brotar un incendio, se recordó.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Y en cuanto Peter reconoció el sentimiento, trató de enterrarlo con todas sus ganas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Sin embargo, al evocar la forma en que Tony lo despidió ante la entrada de su casa, pensaba que no había sido el único en sentirlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Deseo... La palabra le rondaba por la cabeza. ¿De verdad era deseo lo que vio? Tan sólo de pensarlo ya sentía el calor fluyendo por sus venas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Entonces, como si recibiera un chorro de agua fría cada vez, recordaba con quién estaba tratando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   No podía caer en aquella trampa otra vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Se dijo que, en lo sucesivo, debía tener presente quién era Tony Stark y la facilidad con que atraía a las mujeres. Y lo fácilmente que las dejaba. Era necesario encarrilar su relación hacia una cuidadosa profesionalidad desde el principio. Inclusive se concedería una amistad con él si tan sólo no flirteara tanto, ¡demonios!</span>
</p><p><span>   No, no, no, pensó mientras hacía un </span><em><span>grand</span></em> <em><span>plié</span></em><span> sin ayuda de la barra y tambaleaba. Se orillaría a una estricta relación profesional si no le quedaba opción.</span></p><p>
  <span>   —Atención —el tono exigente de la profesora se elevó por encima del parloteo y atrajo todas las miradas hacia ella—. El día de hoy quiero iniciar con un amigable recordatorio: el festival de primavera —dijo simplemente—. Aquellos que estén listos, den un paso al frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nadie se movió.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Ya veo…—las facciones de la profesora no mostraban insatisfacción, pero sus ojos eran fríos y sus palabras espinosas—. Entonces tendremos que trabajar más duro de lo previsto. Tendremos que despegar nuestro verdadero talento a partir de ya. Y por «tendremos» me refiero a ustedes. Gente —la profesora comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro con las manos entrelazadas por su espalda, mirando a todos sus alumnos uno por uno—, el festival inicia en cinco semanas. Y aunque les costó dos días aprenderse los pasos y las combinaciones, están a un año de perfeccionarlo todo. De modo que, en los próximos días, les recomiendo dar más de lo que tienen en sí mismos para ofrecer un show aceptable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Hubo una oleada de «sí, señora» expresada en voz baja. A la profesora Stanislaski no pareció importarle el volumen y siguió caminando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Bien. Ahora, cambiando totalmente de tema —continuó—: un pajarito me dijo que podríamos tener un buen dúo escondido entre nosotros. ¿Les importaría a los culpables dar un paso al frente?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Esa vez, los alumnos la miraron confundidos. Sólo dos de ellos buscaron sus miradas y se estudiaron con cautela. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Nadie? —inquirió la profesora—. ¿Así que mi pajarito mintió? ¿O tengo dos bailarines cobardes?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Inmediatamente, Tony dio un paso adelante. La ceja delineada y enarcada de la profesora no estaba sorprendida, sino entretenida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Tony —determinó ella—. ¿Y tu pareja?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Armándose de valor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —No es cierto —Peter ya se había alineado con Tony—. Resulta que nunca es buen momento para ser expuesto por un pajarito chismoso —miró de soslayo a Michelle y ella le dedicó una sonrisa sin la menor pizca de arrepentimiento.     </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —No hables así de mi nieta. Pero tienes razón. No puedo confiar simplemente en el criterio de un pajarito que habla mucho. Tengo que verlo por mis propios ojos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   A Peter se le cayó el alma hasta los pies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Ahora? —preguntó palideciendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Desde luego que ahora. ¿Sino cuándo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —No estamos listos para actuar —Tony se había sumado al terror de presentar algo que no estaban esperando presentar ante todos—. Sólo hemos hecho unos pocos ensayos y…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Esta academia tiene demasiados solistas —sentenció la profesora—. Nos sería muy refrescante observar otra cosa. Y quizá, si tienen suerte, ellos podrían aprender algo de ustedes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Pero somos hombres —protestó Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Y éste es el siglo veintiuno —dijo ella, restándole importancia—. La gente se recupera de los infartos más rápido que antes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Aquella mujer arrugada tenía setenta y cuatro años y aún albergaba la tenacidad de una joven de veinte. Era mejor no contradecirla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Qué han estado ensayando? —preguntó a Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Romeo y Julieta. Escena del balcón.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   No había necesidad de precisar más detalles. La escena era una de las más icónicas en el ballet clásico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Veámoslo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ellos se situaron en el centro del salón y quedaron de frente a frente. Entonces, por la súbita expresión de duda ensombreciendo el rostro de Tony, Peter supo perfectamente que estaban pensando en el mismo dilema.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Tiene más sentido que tú seas Julieta —le susurró a Peter para que nadie más lo oyera—. Eres más delgado</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —No te saldrás con la tuya —siseó Peter—. Y después de esa hamburguesa…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Oh, por favor, no empieces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Ni siquiera terminé los calentamientos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó la profesora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —No —respondieron ellos al unísono sin voltear la cabeza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Sólo estamos…—Tony vaciló por un segundo— intentando decidir algo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Pues dense prisa.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente y soltaron un par de gestos aprehensivos e impacientes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Eres más pequeño que yo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Sólo por centímetros. A ti te tiemblan los brazos cuando me cargas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —He trabajado en eso y ya no pasa nunca. ¿Qué más tienes?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Qué tal la indiscutible verdad de que soy tan buen Romeo como tú?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Los dos podemos ser buenos Romeos, pero en la balanza de la lógica, sería muy extraño que Julieta posea una espalda más ancha que su amante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¡Bien! —gruñó Peter entre dientes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Estamos listos —exclamó Tony con una amplia sonrisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Adoptaron posiciones y esperaron el momento para su apertura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   De repente, el sonido de la música les llegó con fuerza, y vibró sobre sus cuerpos como una entidad intentando poseerlos. La sala de ensayo siempre parecía mucho más pequeña cuando había estudiantes, por lo que ambos tuvieron que ajustarse a las nuevas dimensiones y a la extrañeza de estar siendo observados –y probablemente juzgados– por vez primera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Sin embargo, cuando las manos de Romeo y Julieta se aferraron en la escena, ocurrió algo mágico. Algo emanaba de ellos con tanta energía, que casi podía tocarse. Estaban compenetrados. Sin más preámbulos y sin ningún tipo de preparación, se convirtieron en sus roles; dos jóvenes desesperadamente enamorados que arriesgaban todo para estar juntos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Se trataba de una danza lenta pero agotadora y, a los poco minutos, ambos tenían la frente perlada de sudor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Los pasos de Peter fueron incomparables. Se impulsaba con firmeza al aire y parecía quedar suspendido unos segundos antes de descender con la ayuda de Tony. Su cuerpo era tan fluido como una cascada y, a la vez, tan tenso como las cuerdas de un violín. Y Tony lo tenía bajo su dominio absoluto. Controlaba a la perfección su fuerza, el ritmo y la resistencia, al igual que la expresión de su rostro, tan fundamental en la interpretación dramática de un ballet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Hubo magia en el momento en que se unieron. Sus dedos se tocaron, y luego se separaron: la juventud, la esperanza, la emoción conmovedora del primer amor. Sus pasos eran instintivos. Fluían con la música, siguiendo con soltura los de Tony. Cuando él lo alzó por primera vez, se sintió como si se hubiese perdido para siempre en la música, en la emoción. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Era romance en su forma más pura: un hombre y una mujer irresistiblemente atraídos uno por el otro, sondeando las aguas del nuevo amor. La música vibraba con la emoción de un amor profundo y condenado. Ambos tenían la expresión jubilosa de haberse enamorado. Querían tocarse, abrazarse, querían demostrar ese nuevo amor a través de sus gestos y movimientos. En algún momento, unieron sus frentes y sujetaron sus manos, con una necesidad palpitante y desenfrenada en sus ojos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Cuando la música cesó, ellos mantuvieron la posición final durante varios segundos. Mientras bajaban los brazos, nadie aplaudió. La profesora no les dio sugerencias ni les dirigió comentario alguno, sino que se limitó a apagar el CD.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Peter, que respiraba sin resuello, se humedeció los labios. Ahora que la danza había terminado y podía relajar su concentración, todas las demás partes de su cuerpo se tensaron. Sus dedos, que se habían movido con una soberbia gracilidad durante la danza, comenzaron a temblar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Quizá lo habían hecho terrible, pensó con desesperación. Quizá habían hecho el ridículo frente a toda la academia. Buscó la mirada de Tony para encontrar la respuesta a sus inquietudes, pero vio que estaba tan atemorizado como él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Bravo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Aquella sola palabra les causó un vuelco en el corazón más potente que el mismo baile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Después de ese «bravo»,  siguió una oleada de aplausos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Y después de los aplausos, comenzaron los halagos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Ha estado maravilloso —dijo una chica voz trémula por la emoción—. Los dos han estado maravillosos. ¿Verdad que sí?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Nunca había visto a dos personas moverse de una forma tan perfecta —confirmó un chico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Gracias —fue todo lo que Peter y Tony pudieron decir una y otra vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   No obstante, madame Stanislaski tenía mucho que decir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Ha sido imperfecto, claro. Pero puede mejorarse. Veo un futuro bastante prometedor para ustedes dos. Bien hecho, pajarillo mío.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —No fue nada —contestó Michelle encogiéndose de hombros—, aunque espero retribución. Me gusta el papel de </span>
  <em>
    <span>Carlota </span>
  </em>
  <span>en </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Red Rose</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Lo tendrás cuando pruebes que eres merecedora de él —replicó su abuela duramente—. Hora de trabajar. Ustedes dos —señaló a Peter y a Tony—, no más ensayos secretos. Ensayarán conmigo una coreografía totalmente nueva, adecuada para dos roles masculinos. La van a presentar el día del festival, además de su número ya establecido —sonrió lentamente al ver la estupefacción de sus dos estudiantes—. Espero que no tengan mucha vida social de antemano, porque están a punto de perderla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Era todo lo que habían hablado y mejor, pensó Peter, sin dejarse intimidar ante la idea de ensayos, ensayos y más ensayos. Y por la cara de felicidad de Tony, sabía que él también caminaba sobre nubes de algodón.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   Muy pronto descubrieron que, en lugar de nubes de algodón, caminaban sobre tachuelas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Los ensayos eran terribles para todo el mundo. Había poco tiempo y las expectativas eran muy altas. El programa para una sola noche era variado, extenso y difícil. Los ánimos estaban muy caldeados y los músculos al límite de su resistencia. Noche tras noche, tenían que meter los pies en hielo o darse baños calientes. Tenían que darse masajes mutuamente y beber litros y litros de café.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Pero como Peter y Tony aspiraban a ser profesionales, ofrecieron lo que madame Stanislaski les pedía sin rechistar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Cuarta posición, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pirouette</span>
  </em>
  <span>, quinta posición —la ejecución fue impecable en ambos, la línea excelente—. Cuarta posición, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pirouette</span>
  </em>
  <span> —complacida, madame Stanislaski empezó a moverse en un lento círculo alrededor de ellos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —</span>
  <em>
    <span>Arabesque</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Otra vez. Posición, alto. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Plié</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Un, dos, tres, cuatro. Un, dos, tres, cuatro. Un, dos, tres, cuatro. ¡</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pirouette</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Unos veinte </span>
  <em>
    <span>arabesque</span>
  </em>
  <span>, cientos de </span>
  <em>
    <span>soubresaut</span>
  </em>
  <span>, y muchas rápidas y ligeras series de </span>
  <em>
    <span>pirouette</span>
  </em>
  <span> después, finalmente, la profesora los dejó descansar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Sudando a chorros, Peter cogió una toalla y se la pasó por la cara y el cuello. Estaba exhausto pero contento. Había sido un buen ensayo hasta ahora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Bebió agua como un camello antes de tirarse al suelo contra las barras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Pareces rendido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Lo estoy —respondió Peter mientras se secaba otra vez el sudor de la cara y observaba a Michelle sentándose junto a él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Cómo te sientes? Ya sabes, además de agotado, extenuado y consumido —preguntó ella—. El festival se acerca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿En serio? —bufó Peter—. No me acordaba.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Sí, creo que mi abuela mencionó algo al respecto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ambos vieron a madame Stanislaski regañando a un par de bailarines por perder la postura en un </span>
  <em>
    <span>plié</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Aun sigues enfurruñado conmigo por haber revelado tu secretito con Tony Stark?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Peter dirigió su mirada a Michelle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Lo haces sonar otra cosa —dijo—. Sólo estábamos practicando un </span>
  <em>
    <span>pas de deux</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Mmm...   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Peter empezó a calentar mientras la sala se llenaba con los otros estudiantes. Apenas eran las doce del mediodía. Tendría que continuar ensayando hasta el almuerzo, y después hasta la noche. Sus ojos buscaron a Tony, que estaba en un rincón con algunas bailarinas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Has escuchado las noticias? —preguntó Michelle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Qué noticias? —Peter estaba medio absorto fijándose en el cabello de Tony. Era tan oscuro a la sombra, pero castaño a la luz del sol. Las chicas a su alrededor se reían a carcajadas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   No lo había invitado a ningún lugar desde aquella noche en el restaurante. No era como si quisiera, pero…tampoco se la habían pasado mal, ¿cierto? No le importaba, de todas formas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Más que una noticia, es un jugoso chisme de bailarinas —Michelle desvió la mirada hacia los estudiantes recién llegados—. Christine le rogó a mi abuela un </span>
  <em>
    <span>pas de deux </span>
  </em>
  <span>para el próximo festival. Con Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Peter siguió la mirada de Michelle. La melena de Christine rodeaba un rostro escultural que parecía hecho de marfil. Era una elegante rubia con leotardos azules y le estaba hablando a Tony mientras gesticulaba con las manos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Y luego tuvo la insensatez de pedirle mi rol de Carlota —siguió Michelle—. Sabía cuánto deseaba bailar con Tony Stark, pero no sabía que era capaz de un arrebato en público. Ni siquiera interpretar a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Giselle</span>
  </em>
  <span> la ha calmado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Gracias a la competencia, la compañía se mantiene viva —repuso Peter con voz distraída, mientras veía cómo Tony le sonreía a Christine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Y a los celos —dijo ella. Peter giró la cabeza para mirarla y se encontró con sus perspicaces ojos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Y a los celos —repitió Peter, temiendo su mirada, pero sin poder despegarla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —No hay nada de malo en un poco de celos —Michelle movió los tobillos de forma rítmica—. Son buenos para la salud, pero Christine... —su rostro serio adquirió una expresión exasperada—. Es como el veneno. Si no bailara tan bien, desearía que se largara. Mírala —añadió mientras se levantaba—. Haría cualquier cosa por conseguir su objetivo. Quiere ser la primera en la academia y todos estamos en su camino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Peter se puso en pie antes de que Michelle se alejara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Se lo dio? El </span>
  <em>
    <span>pas de deux</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Con Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   No se le escapó la sonrisa de Michelle al darse la vuelta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Conociendo a mi abuela, le habrá dicho que tendría que probar si se lo merecía. Y dios sabe que esa víbora es capaz de todo. Hasta luego, Parker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Rara vez había escuchado a Michelle hablando mal de alguien. Tal vez sentía celos hacia Christine. Siempre había habido celos en la academia, como en cualquier familia, y Peter sabía lo mucho que Christine deseaba los papeles más importantes en cada festival de ballet. No sabía, sin embargo, que también quería ser la pareja de Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Bueno, todos querían ser pareja de Tony, pensó, y no exclusivamente en el ballet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Se encogió de hombros y puso la toalla encima de su mochila. No había ninguna forma de evitarlo. Todos estaban allí para bailar. Que quisieran bailar –o salir– con Tony Stark, no era problema suyo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Eso fue lo que se dijo en las próximas horas. A la hora del almuerzo, sin embargo, cambió de opinión.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —No lo sé. Tengo muy poco tiempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Conozco un lugar tan cerca que no tardaremos nada. Y sirven muy buenos sándwiches de barbacoa. ¡Anímate!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Peter dejó de atarse los tenis y levantó la mirada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Está bien —Tony le sonrió a Christine mientras ella echaba su melena hacia atrás y recogía su bolso, absolutamente satisfecha—, me has convencido con esos sándwiches de barbacoa. Descríbemelos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Oh, son fabulosos —respondió ella de inmediato—. Tienen el pan crujiente y dos capas de queso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Genial. Ya casi puedo sentirlos en mi paladar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Estoy segura de que te encantarán.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ellos dos salieron de la academia, con los brazos aferrados y las caderas juntas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   A pesar de que a Peter le entraron ganas de arrojarles un zapato, se reprimió porque sabía perfectamente que no valía la pena. En realidad era su culpa. No debió haberse ilusionado, ni siquiera un poquito, antes las mañas de Tony Stark. Él siempre sería un hombre de mujeres, reflexionó. Un hombre cuya capacidad del flirteo era casi tan innata como el baile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   No valía la pena, se dijo otra vez. Ni siquiera dejaría que le afectara.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>—Y uno, dos, tres, y cuatro...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Peter seguía los movimientos junto con Tony al ritmo que les marcaba la profesora. Tras horas de baile, su cuerpo había pasado del cansancio a la más completa insensibilidad. La noche había caído, oscura y nublada, pero ellos no dejaban de bailar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Sabía que no estaba dando lo mejor en el ensayo. No desde el almuerzo. Sin embargo, no recibía ningún comentario de la profesora. Ningún mal gesto ni crítica. Se limitaba a marcarle el compás una y otra vez, sin gritarle ni llamarle la atención cuando se equivocaba en los pasos o caía sobre un pie tembloroso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Era consciente de que, a diferencia de él, Tony lo hacía estupendamente bien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Aquello lo hizo apretar los dientes. Quizá había pasado un buen rato con esa víbora, como Michelle tuvo la acertada ocurrencia de llamarla, y por eso estaba tan lustroso, concentrado y satisfecho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Detuvo aquellos pensamientos tan pronto le inundaron la mente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “No es asunto mío”, se recordó a sí mismo, “no tiene nada que ver conmigo”, pero su mente volvía a eso con más frecuencia de la que le hubiese gustado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Se recordaba de tanto en tanto que le tenía sin cuidado lo que Tony Stark hacía en su tiempo libre y con quién.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Cuando madame Stanislaski anunció un descanso, él se retiró al fondo de la sala, se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la frente en las rodillas. Tenía los pies doloridos. Hizo una mueca al quitarse la zapatilla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Te duele?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Resuelto a no contestarle a Tony, empezó a darse un masaje en el pie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? Me han dicho que soy el gurú de los masajes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —No, gracias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Ha sido un día muy duro —Tony se sentó junto a él—. Te aseguro que mañana en la mañana todo estará mejor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ignorarlo era todavía más difícil cuando se mostraba tan comprensivo y compasivo. No quería que sus palabras lo ablandaran, de modo que siguió masajeándose el pie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ambos dieron un respingo al escuchar la voz de madame Stanislaski. Ella miraba a Peter con ojos fríos e inexpresivos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Vete a casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Peter parpadeó de asombro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Qué?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Vete a casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Pero…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —No necesito bailarines a medias. Estamos a una semana del festival, y has hecho que Tony repitiera pasos que supuestamente los dos ya tenían dominados. Lo has hecho tropezar en respuesta a tus tropiezos. Así que, vete a casa. De hecho, ¿por qué no mejor nos vamos todos a casa? Por lo que veo, no hay nada que trabajar aquí.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   La humillación le cerró la garganta por instante. La angustia quedó palpitando en su pecho mientras veía cómo Madame Stanislaski salía por la puerta. Decidió que él tampoco iba a pasar un segundo más en aquel lugar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Adónde vas? —Tony se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que Peter. Con las zapatillas puestas fue por su mochila.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —A casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Estupendo. Yo te llevaré.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Sé dónde vivo, gracias —se volvió hacia la puerta, pero él lo sujetó con firmeza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Son las nueve de la noche y, la última vez que comprobé, tú no tienes coche.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Pensándolo bien, me quedaré aquí por un rato. Adelántate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Deshizo su agarre y tiró su mochila al suelo. Caminó hacia los espejos del salón, puso la punta de un pie detrás de otro y adoptó posición. Estaba determinado a buscar en su imagen el error y lo corregiría hasta el más ínfimo detalle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Creí que ya no me odiabas. —dijo Tony mirándolo por atrás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Y yo creí haberte dicho que no te odio. —dijo Peter prestando más atención a su postura que a él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Vas a seguir ensayando?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Sí —una pausa y luego Peter lo miró por fin—. Y te aseguro que no necesito compañía.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —No pensaba hacerte compañía. Pensaba ayudarte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Tampoco quiero eso. ¿Qué no te das cuenta que no quiero nada de ti?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Soy bastante listo, así que, sí, me doy cuenta. Ahora ven —dijo en tono autoritario—. Sitúate en el centro de la habitación. Ensayaremos toda la noche si es necesario, hasta que estés satisfecho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Rechinando de furia, Peter se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a encararlo. Pero no contaba con que Tony ya se le había acercado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Haz lo que te digo —demasiado cerca para su gusto, Tony le aferró la barbilla con los dedos—. Todo se trata de dar un buen espectáculo, ¿no es cierto? Dame tus manos —Tony extendió las suyas en espera de las de Peter—. Haremos el paso complicado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Peter miró las manos de Tony y luego sus ojos, sin moverse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Por qué?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Porque… —pareció meditarlo—. Porque entrenas más duro que nadie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Y?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Y porque ésta es sólo una mala racha que no trascenderá, pero tú quieres hacer drama por todo y yo estoy dispuesto a ver cómo lo haces. Creo que eres interesante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Mucho de lo que dices suena entre insulto y halago —observó Peter, que, a pesar de su enfado, las palabras de Tony lo tranquilizaron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Sí, a veces yo tampoco entiendo lo que quiero decir —la risa de Tony actuó como bálsamo para su mal humor. ¿Desde cuándo se había dejado ablandar tanto por él?—. Los bailarines tienen un temperamento muy inconstante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Eso me han dicho —Estaba un poco avergonzado de su reacción de antes y, para compensarlo, Peter estiró las manos—. ¿Paso complicado?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Tony las tomó entre las suyas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Paso complicado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   El paso complicado era tan complicado como su nombre, que no sabían pronunciar. Por eso lo llamaban “el paso complicado”. Fue donde Peter falló la mayor parte de los ensayos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Se trataba de una colaboración mutua. Requería fuerza, concentración y mucha coordinación. Ellos hicieron su mejor esfuerzo por ejecutarlo, y a veces Tony tambaleaba, Peter resbalaba, o ambos caían simultáneamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —No puedo más. Me siento torpe —dijo Peter abatido, el sudor le corría en la frente—. Torpe, pesado y sin coordinación. No debí comer esa hamburguesa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Pero si te la comiste hace tres semanas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Pero Peter no hablaba de la hamburguesa. Hablaba de lo que representa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Qué hora es? —preguntó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Tony fue hasta su mochila, secándose el sudor del cuello con una toalla, y revisó su celular.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Once y media. Ahora no me puedes negar que te lleve a casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —No pensaba hacerlo —suspiró y se levantó del suelo—. De acuerdo. Una última vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Mejor dejémoslo para mañana. Estamos cansados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —No —Peter se frotó los ojos—. Una última vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Tony lo observó detenidamente antes de sacudir la cabeza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Por qué te empeñas en llevarme la contraria? Podría decir que te gusta discutir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Podría decir lo mismo de ti —dijo Peter sonriendo—. Mira. Este paso. No logro comprender lo que dice Madame Stanislaski cuando nos pide que seamos cisnes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Tony ladeó la cabeza mientras Peter hacía el movimiento enfrente del espejo. Entonces se acercó a él por detrás, agarró sus brazos, los estiró y comenzó a aletear con ellos.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Las chicas tienen muy bien dominada esta técnica. Se trata de imaginar que tus brazos son alas. Y al tiempo que lo haces, hacer un </span>
  <em>
    <span>glissade </span>
  </em>
  <span>levantando el cuello</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> ¿Ves? Hazlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Peter hizo el movimiento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —No. El ángulo de la cabeza no es el correcto. Así —le movió la cabeza con las manos—. Perfecto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Retiró las manos hasta posarlas sobre sus hombros. Peter observó fascinado la imagen de ellos en el espejo. Decidió que había una atmósfera extraña parecida a la noche que fueron a cenar. Ninguno de los dos se movía. A continuación, Tony le acarició el cuello con un dedo. Peter se estremeció involuntariamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Eres asombrosamente sensible —dijo quedamente—. ¿Te ocurre siempre?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Peter notó que el calor fluía por su interior, palpitando allí donde la piel de Tony rozaba la suya, igual que la otra noche. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se dio media vuelta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   De pronto, notó por primera vez que en todo ese tiempo habían bailado sin música. Antes no le había preocupado, pero ahora el silencio golpeaba a Peter, lo dejó aturdido. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Peter estaba de puntillas, por lo que sus ojos quedaban al mismo nivel que los de Tony. Sus miradas se estudiaron a la vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Entonces, los labios de Tony se acercaron.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Volvía a ser un niño de ocho años, completamente perdido en su primera lección de ballet. Volvía a tener miedo. Los grandes espejos y el centenar de niños lo habían asustado. La música, las zapatillas rosas y el suave fluir de los movimientos lo calmaron.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La profesora de ese tiempo lo asignó con su primera pareja de baile: Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquel chiquillo, amable y gracioso, le hizo sentir algo nuevo, algo que los años de bailes, eufóricos y suaves, jamás le provocaron otra vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En un inoportuno momento de confusión, sus caras quedaron a centímetros de distancia. La música había cesado. Y entonces a Peter se le ocurrió unir sus labios durante algún tambaleante segundo. Inmediatamente Tony se apartó y los niños rieron. Después se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano; un gesto de rechazo irrefutable, aunque en su cara no había nada más que perplejidad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Al terminar la clase, Peter observó a Tony salir de la academia, rumbo a su casa, como muchos años en el futuro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>También observó a su primera novia caminando con él rumbo a su casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Durante mucho tiempo, más del que le gustaría admitir, Peter deseó fervientemente que Tony correspondiera sus sentimientos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no era posible. La naturaleza de Tony no era capaz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>De modo que le exigió a su corazón olvidarse de aquellas absurdas fantasías. Si tuviera que elegir entre los amores imposibles y el prosaico esfuerzo del ballet, prefería siempre el ballet.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   —No. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Con un respingo, Peter se apartó antes de que los labios de Tony pudieran tocarlo. Temblaba en su interior y sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente. De espaldas, oyó la voz de Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Qué sucede?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —No hagas eso —murmuró—. No es justo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Qué no es justo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Hacerlo ahora. ¿Te parece bien?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Por qué no habría de parecerme bien?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Peter se dio la vuelta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Bailamos juntos, eso es todo. No me hagas pensar que podría haber algo más porque no lo hay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Pareces saber mucho acerca de lo que hay entre nosotros —replicó Tony—. ¿Por qué no te das una oportunidad para equivocarte?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —No puedo. Te conozco, Tony Stark —dijo Peter—. Sé cómo te relaciones con las personas y lo rápido que suelen figurar en tu vida. Para ti no son más que un pasatiempo desechable. Y yo no puedo darme el lujo de romper mi concentración sólo por un pasatiempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Vaya —los labios de Tony se curvaron, pero el enojo que despedían sus ojos se notaba a kilómetros—. Me tienes muy bien contemplado, ¿verdad?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Yo sólo te veo como el resto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Estupendo. Gracias por explicármelo con gran detalle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   En menos de lo que se ejecuta un </span>
  <em>
    <span>grand jeté</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Peter ya estaba solo.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter podía oír desde su vestuario los murmullos entre bastidores. Tenía la puerta cerrada por una sola razón: evitar a Tony. Antes de una actuación siempre estaba caminando de un lado para otro, entrando en los camerinos, comprobando los trajes y el maquillaje, calmando los nervios. Usualmente no se oponía a las visitas que lo distrajeran de su ansiedad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Pero ese día, Peter quería mantenerse lo más lejos posible de todos y de él. Especialmente de él. Durante los ensayos de la última semana había sido imposible mantener una separación física, pero al menos intentaba alejarse emocionalmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Tony, por su parte, parecía bastante conforme con la precaria distancia que se brindaban. No le dirigía la palabra en absoluto ni hacía el intento por enmendar las cosas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Peter era consciente de la tensión, palpable y pronunciada, que existía entre ambos, pero no podía hacer nada. Los dos habían mantenido una relación estrictamente profesional. No había sido fácil debido a los ensayos, pero no intercambiaron comentarios personales ni se permitieron charlar como antes. Lo más difícil para él fue no estremecerse cada vez que sentía que Tony lo miraba o lo tocaba. Cuando eso sucedía, se forzaba en recordar las últimas palabras que se habían dirigido y que bastaban para reforzarlo en su orgullo. Por otro lado, también sentía algunas punzadas de culpa, y eso lo descolocaba más en su intento por ignorar a Tony. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, no debió ser tan duro con él. Realmente lo había herido con sus palabras (aunque tenía razón, se decía continuamente), y a Peter no le gustaba ser desagradable con la gente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Vestido con un estrambótico traje que asemejaba a un torero, se sentó frente al tocador y empezó a coser las cintas de satén a las zapatillas rojas del primer acto, donde bailaba con un grupo grande de la academia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   En la puerta colgaba el vestuario que llevaría en el acto que bailaría con Tony. Sería el acto final.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Soltó una maldición al pincharse el dedo con la aguja y se llevó la herida a la boca. Entonces se miró en el espejo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   «Te lo mereces por pensar en él», se dijo a sí mismo. En los últimos días no hacía más que suspirar como si tuviera mucho aire en los pulmones. Casi como si estuviera…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Un golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Dejó las zapatillas y se levantó para abrir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¡Tía May! ¡Ned! —se lanzó a los brazos de su tía y luego a los de su amigo—. ¿Pero cómo han logrado entrar aquí?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Sólo tuvimos que decir que éramos tus parientes. Si alguien pregunta, soy tu primo. —exclamó Ned muy entusiasmado. Llevaba puesto su mejor traje negro y May un largo vestido gris escotado por la espalda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Y yo sigo siendo tu tía —May le dio un beso en la mejilla, sin haberle bastado el abrazo. Luego miró a Peter de arriba a abajo—. Olé. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Peter se miró a sí mismo y expulsó una risita frenética.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Nervioso? —inquirió Ned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Oh, sí —respondió él con una mueca—. Apenas siento los músculos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Lo harás bien, cariño —dijo May con sinceridad—. Eres el bailarín más dedicado que conozco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Cuántos bailarines conoces, exactamente?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Me atrapaste. Pero sigue siendo una verdad irrefutable. Es un ballet maravilloso. La academia siempre los hace así.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Sí —suspiró Peter—. Es sólo que hay una parte en la que no puedo parar. Solo tengo unos segundos para tomar aire antes de empezar de nuevo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Lo harás bien, cariño. —repitió May.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ante el siguiente suspiro de Peter, Ned preguntó:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Quieres que nos vayamos y te dejemos prepararte en paz?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —No, por favor, quédense un rato más. Todavía queda tiempo —Peter se ató las </span>
  <span>cintas </span>
  <span>con dedos temblorosos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Alguien más tocó la puerta. Como Ned estaba cerca, la abrió. Era Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Tú no bailas ballet —dijo él mirando a Ned. Luego miró a May—. Tú podrías bailar ballet —por último miró a Peter, con un brillo gélido en los ojos—. Tú sí bailas ballet. Nos necesitan en cinco minutos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Iré en un momento —respondió Peter tan secamente como él. Los ojos de Tony eran tan fríos que era imposible evitar que le recorriera un escalofrío, y tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para sostenerle la mirada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    —Bien —replicó Tony. Estaba por cerrar la puerta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Te he visto antes? —preguntó May a Tony de repente—. Juraría que tu cara me resulta familiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Cuando Tony lo miró otra vez, Peter desvió la mirada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Bueno, si ya han venido aquí para ver a Peter bailar, quizá me hayan visto a mí por accidente. Soy Tony Stark —le extendió una mano a May que ella no correspondió.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Tony Stark? —ella parpadeó confusa. El reconocimiento llegó tardíamente a su rostro—. ¡Stark! —exclamó—. De la famosa compañía de ballet, ¿verdad? ¡Vaya! Cuando era niño, Peter no podía callarse hablando de ti. Ustedes han sido compañeros de clase desde hace años, ¿no? El mundo es un pañuelo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Voy a estornudar en él —aquel comentario de Tony se ganó una carcajada de May.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Peter observaba y no decía nada. Intentó no mostrarse demasiado mortificado ante la declaración de su tía, permaneciendo tan ecuánime como pudo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Es genial conocerte al fin —siguió diciendo May, que ahora sí le estrechó la mano—. Soy May Parker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Un gusto —respondió Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Ned Leeds —el saludo entre Ned y Tony fue más corto y seco que el de May. Probablemente se debía a que, en los últimos años, Peter le había rezongado en las orejas de su amigo que ese Tony Stark no le caía nada bien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Tengo que irme —anunció Peter antes de que a su tía se le ocurriera decir algo problemático para él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Sí, claro, adelante, cariño —dijo May—. Nosotros también ya nos vamos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Todos salieron atropelladamente por la puerta, hasta que Peter la cerró. May se acercó a él y le plantó un beso en la frente y otro abrazo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Vas a estar increíble —dijo ella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Gracias, May —respondió sobre su hombro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Nos vemos luego, viejo —dijo Ned. Un abrazo más varonil y ya estaban partiendo en rumbos distintos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Dispuesto a encerrarse en un silencio digno, Peter ni siquiera volteó en dirección a Tony mientras caminaban.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Excepto que Tony tenía otros planes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Fue adorable lo que tu tía dijo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Podía imaginar la sonrisita de suficiencia que le estaba cruzando el rostro y Peter apretó los dientes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Cállate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿De verdad le hablabas tanto sobre mí?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Sí, le comentaba el irritante dolor de cabeza que eres. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Escuchó un resoplido de risa y siguieron andando.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Madame Stanislaski había reunido a todos los estudiantes tras el telón para intimidarlos con algún discurso, según oyó Peter decir a Michelle en murmullos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Apuesto a que la decepcionaremos gravemente si no somos, por lo menos, fantásticos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Parecía que más de uno estaba de acuerdo con Michelle, porque se percibía una atmósfera  tensa y de expectación. Casi todos estaban vestidos para el primer acto; las mujeres, con sus largos trajes acampanados; los hombres con sus chalecos y sus túnicas. Sin embargo, la profesora acabó diciendo unas palabras muy distintas a lo esperado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Hagamos un ejercicio de respiración conjunta. Inhalen —ella misma inhaló y sus estudiantes la copiaron—. Y exhalen —una carga de aire conjunta escapó al unísono—. </span>
  <em>
    <span>D'accord</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Otra vez. Más lento. Inhalen —todos respiraron excepto ella—. Sostengan el aire. Un, dos, tres, cuatro...Y exhalen. Bien. Cuando estén demasiado nerviosos, quiero que practiquen este ejercicio de respiración. Allá afuera están por anunciar la primera llamada, aunque el público ya ha comenzado a llegar. Tienen media hora para terminar de maquillarse, vestirse o calentar —dio tres aplausos—. Ha trabajar.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Quince minutos más tarde, ya podía oírse la música de la orquesta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Peter hizo ejercicios de calentamiento acercándose a una caja alargada y usándola como barra. Algunos estudiantes merodeaban por los pasillos, platicando nerviosamente entre sí o sentados en el suelo, demasiado asustados para hablar mientras respiraban como Madame Stanislaski había recomendado. Vio a Michelle, que estaba sentada en el suelo e intentaba amoldar sus zapatillas con un martillo. No vio a Tony. Tampoco vio a Christine. No le importaba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ya podía oler a sudor y sentir el calor de las luces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Sus músculos le respondieron pronto y se concentró en ellos. Cada actuación era importante, pero aquella era incomparable. Peter tenía que demostrar algo... a Tony y a sí mismo. Y por encima de sus sentimientos hacia él, fueran cuales fueran, tenía que hacer gala de su profesionalidad e interpretar a la perfección el dueto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Había pasado un mal momento en el camerino, no sólo por el comentario de May, sino porque Peter había buscado intencionalmente aquella indiferencia de Tony pero al mismo tiempo la resentía. Tenía que comprender que Tony no deseaba nada con él y que ese casi beso no significaba nada realmente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Peter frunció el ceño; flexionó y estiró las piernas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Era momento de que alguien le diera una lección a aquel chico tan arrogante. Muchas mujeres habían caído a sus pies, que era justo lo que él esperaba. Bueno, pensó con furia, él también era un chico, y sobrellevaría cualquier tipo de relación que hubiera entre ellos sin rechistar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Levantó la cabeza y se encontró una vez más con los ojos de Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Había salido de su camerino, vestido con la túnica blanca que llevaría en el segundo acto.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Nervioso?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   El orgullo le sirvió automáticamente de escudo.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>—No. ¿Y tú?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Tony esbozó una lenta y larga sonrisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —No podría estar peor. Siento que voy a vomitar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Se le había olvidado que Tony era, a diferencia de él, muy sincero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Pese a que su semblante quedaba difuminado en la penumbra tras bambalinas, rezumaba una pose despreocupada pero un rostro inquieto. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>—Yo también. —dijo Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   La sonrisa de Tony se hizo más grande y amenazó con derretir algo en Peter. Dejó los calentamientos y se puso enfrente de él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Tony —le dijo reuniendo todo el coraje del que fue capaz—, ¿por qué intentaste besarme?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Su sonrisa no se borró. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Porque quise hacerlo —dijo tras una pausa—. Es una buena razón. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Pero nunca antes habías querido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿No? —su mirada adquirió un brillo travieso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Sí? —preguntó Peter cautelosamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Bueno, nunca lo había intentado —se encogió de hombros—. No como otros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   La sangre de Peter comenzó a arder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Se acordaba. Por supuesto que se acordaba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Éramos niños —masculló.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Y, aún así, fue todo un beso —replicó Tony—. Mi primer beso. —añadió en voz baja. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Lo siento —dijo Peter. Se le ocurrió pensar en ese momento que era la primera vez que se disculpaba con Tony, aunque no sabía si por haberle robado su primer beso en la infancia, o por haber sido tan cruel con él el otro día. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —No tienes que disculparte, Peter. Lo hiciste porque querías hacerlo, ¿no? Pues yo también quería hacer algo sólo por el simple hecho de desearlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Pensaba que eso era lo que siempre hacías —respondió mientras se daba la vuelta hacia la caja. Puso las dos manos sobre ella y miró por encima del hombro—. ¿O no? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —No siempre —Tony imitó su postura y también lo miró por encima del hombro—. A veces me contengo. A veces lo hago con tanta frecuencia que pienso que puedo explotar. Como ahora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Su corazón, ya bastante inestable, dio una voltereta en su pecho. Peter se lamió los labios y se atrevió a preguntar, a manera de susurro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Qué es lo que estás conteniendo ahora?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Pero Tony no respondió. Se limitó a mirar el suelo. Afuera, el teatro se ponía cada vez más lleno, la orquesta tocaba una melodía dulce, y la segunda llamada fue anunciada con una voz atronadora que hizo eco. Pero a Peter se le había olvidado en dónde estaba, y qué estaba a punto de hacer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Tony... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Me gustas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Aquellas palabras le atravesaron el pecho y se quedó sin aliento, como si se hubiera caído en el escenario.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Muy lentamente se volvió hacia él. Tenía la garganta bloqueada, por lo que sus palabras fueron casi inaudibles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Qué has dicho?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Me gustas —Tony también se volvió hacia él. Sus ojos eran fijos, su expresión insondable—. Mucho, debería agregar. Quisiera poder besarte ahora mismo. Quisiera poder llevarte a un camerino. ¿Ves? Este soy yo, conteniéndome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —No, pero tú...tú...—trató de poner en orden sus pensamientos porque de repente le parecía que tenía un corto circuito interno—. Tú y Christine…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Christine? —arrugó el entrecejo, como si nunca hubiera escuchado tal nombre—. ¿Qué tiene que ver Christine?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     —Ustedes...ustedes están saliendo, ¿no?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Tony parpadeó una vez antes de resoplar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Es lo que ella está diciendo por ahí?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Bueno, no, no exactamente —de repente Peter comenzó a sentirse increíblemente tonto—. Sólo pensé que...supuse que tenían algo. Se les ve muy cercanos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    —Tan cercanos como el agua y  el aceite. No hay nada entre Christine y yo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —De acuerdo, entre tú y Christine no hay nada —dijo Peter—. ¿Pero qué tal media academia? Sí, no actúes como si no supiera lo que siempre haces. Lamento haberte dicho esas palabras la otra noche, pero eres un poco difícil de creer. ¿Por qué decides que te gusto ahora, después de tantos años asistiendo a la misma academia?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      —¡Por que no sabía cómo te sentías! —exclamó Tony—. Y no lo decidí justo ahora. Traté de acercarme a ti varias veces para hablar contigo, ni siquiera para invitarte a salir, éramos demasiado jóvenes para eso, pero siempre salías huyendo. Desde aquel día no has hecho otra cosa más que evitarme. Y luego te mostrabas tan enfadado conmigo, que supuse que te había molestado mucho que los demás se burlaran y ya no querías saber nada de mí. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Peter se quedó ahí parado, sabiendo que tenía mucho sentido la lógica de Tony, pero se negaba a creerlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Espera...dijiste que... —balbuceaba. Peter lo sabía, pero no tenía modo de controlarlo—. Pero entonces...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Pero antes de pronunciar alguna frase coherente, la tercera llamada había sido anunciada. Y esa vez, Peter sí que la oyó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Oh, dios —dijo—. Oh, dios. Oh, dios, oh, dios, soy el primero. Tengo que irme.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Corrió al escenario, detrás del telón que seguía cerrado. Todos sus compañeros ya estaban allí, y lo vieron adoptando su posición con una mueca de recriminación por haber llegado tarde. Pero había llegado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Tenía la respiración agitada, tanto por la carrera como por su charla con Tony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   No, no podía pensar en eso ahora. Tenía que concentrarse. Un tirón de las comisuras de sus labios fue lo mayor que pudo esbozar en similitud a una sonrisa para recibir al público.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Esperó a que subieran el telón y a que la orquesta de cuerda empezara a tocar, al mismo tiempo que un único foco iluminaba el escenario. Entonces todos comenzaron a bailar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   El baile de apertura fue breve, rápido y llamativo. Y aunque breve, fue muy agotador, y cuando Peter dio el último paso, tenía la frente perlada de sudor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Al acabar, el público estalló en aplausos. Peter mantuvo la respiración mientras el cuerpo de baile salía del escenario, y Tony entraba en escena. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Peter se secó la frente con una toalla y tomó un refrescante sorbo de agua mientras veía cómo iniciaba su baile. Al cabo de pocos segundos, ya tenía al público en la palma de la mano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   En la historia, actuaba el rol de un príncipe. Era toda arrogancia, todo orgullo...toda valentía. Se movía con tanta gracia y seguridad que las damas caían rendidas a sus pies...lo cual no era muy diferente a la vida real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Era estupendo, se dijo Peter, podría quedarse admirándolo junto con la audiencia, a pesar de que lo había visto ensayar aquel repertorio muchas veces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Pero tenía que cambiarse para el siguiente baile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Volvió a correr, hasta que llegó a su camerino y encontró su vestuario colgado sobre el perchero de la puerta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Cinco minutos después, estaba listo. Y en quince más, actuaría con toda la academia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Volvió a entrar en el escenario. Michelle fue la protagonista de aquella escena, Altiva, orgullosa, con la cabeza alta y una rosa en la oreja, actuó como una presumida gitana llamada Carlota que ninguno de los hombres allí presentes podían atreverse a tocarla, ni siquiera bailar con ella. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Terminaron la escena, y aquella vez no fue necesario volar hacia los camerinos, porque el próximo baile era con la misma ropa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Giselle, alias Christine, era todo lo opuesto a Michelle. Era la personificación de la elegancia: clásica, refinada y fría. Mientras que Michelle bailaba con el corazón, Christine lo hacía con la cabeza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Cuando finalizaron, Peter corrió a su camerino para colocarse el vestuario del acto final.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   El traje era simple: sólo dos piezas, el leotardo negro y una camisa ligera de color blanco. Pero la simpleza del vestuario no tenía nada que ver con el baile. En realidad, era el más complicado que había bailado jamás. Era extenuante, riguroso y preciso. Además de que sería una sorpresa. Cuando pareciera que había finalizado el espectáculo, Peter y Tony entrarían una vez más para cerrar con broche de oro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Listo? —Tony había aparecido en la puerta, vestido igual que él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Quiero estarlo —lanzó un suspiro—. Tengo que estarlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Entonces lo estás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   La pausa que siguió fue incómoda. Tony miraba a Peter y éste apenas podía devolverle la mirada. Faltaban menos de diez minutos para que los otros bailarines culminaran su presentación; el tiempo apremiaba, había tanto que decirse y ninguna palabra salía.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Peter… —empezó Tony. Él siempre era el más valiente—. Sé que ahora no es el lugar ni el momento, pero realmente me gustaría saber cómo te sientes respecto a mí. Me confundes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Yo te confundo? —tal vez había oído mal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Actúas todo distante y frío, luego como si me odiaras, después como si te cayera bien, luego de vuelta al odio y una última bofetada de indiferencia. A veces pensaba que te gustaba y a veces no, y no sé cómo lo haces porque a mí siempre me gustaste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Pues eso es lo que a mí me resulta confuso de ti —repuso Peter—. ¿Cómo podría gustarte desde siempre si no has hecho otra cosa más que restregarme tu larga fila de conquistas?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Tengo derecho a divertirme. Y en vista de tu marcada indiferencia, ¿qué otra cosa pudiera haber hecho? ¿Un gran y romántico gesto de amor? Temía que me fueras a dar un puñetazo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Aquello le sacó una risita a Peter. Quién hubiera pensado que Tony Stark había maquinado alguna vez un gran y romántico gesto de amor para él. Su sonrisa, sin embargo, se desvaneció muy rápido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —No era indiferencia...—dijo en voz baja—, nunca fue indiferencia. Lo que me alejaba de ti. —añadió.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —¿Qué era?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Timidez en parte —sonrió de lado—, algo de obstinación. Toneladas de miedo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Déjame besarte y verás que no hay por qué tener miedo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Las dudas resonaron en su cabeza al instante como un vals frenético, como un </span>
  <em>
    <span>plié </span>
  </em>
  <span>tembloroso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —N-no lo sé...—pero Tony ya se estaba acercando a él—. No lo sé —Tony estaba a escasos centímetros de su boca—. Tony —se apartó lo suficiente para verle el rostro—. Quiero que te detengas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Tenía la respiración acelerada y la mirada oscurecida, pero la resistencia que oponía su cuerpo era real. Vio intranquilidad mezclada con impaciencia en sus ojos, aunque no había ni un ápice de enojo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —De acuerdo —echó la cabeza atrás, pero no retrocedió—. ¿Por qué?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   En la cabeza de Peter se acumularon demasiadas cosas para enumerarlas. Estaban a punto de bailar en frente de miles de personas y no quería desconcentrarse por el sabor de un beso. Sus emociones eran un desajuste; se había empeñado tanto en no sentir nada por Tony y ahora lo estaba sintiendo todo de golpe. Le costaba creer que Tony dijera la verdad. Aquello último era infundado más que nada por su propio miedo a confiar, pero no podía evitarlo. No quería ser lastimado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Necesito pensar —dijo por fin—. La cabeza me da vueltas. No puedo lidiar con... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   La puerta abriéndose de golpe los sobresaltó como si hubieran escuchado un disparo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Christine parpadeó alternadamente entre ellos un segundo antes de hablar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Los están buscando por todas partes —dijo retirando su llamativa melena rubia de la cara—. Su acto está por comenzar. Entran en dos minutos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Reaccionaron tardíamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Se miraron como si se estuvieran preguntando algo, luego la ansiedad alcanzó sus ojos, y de pronto salieron corriendo de allí.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>La música vibraba más fuerte que nunca, la orquesta se estaba esmerando, parecía que el espectáculo estaba a punto de acabar en una gran nota musical. Pero aún faltaba un número más. La escena final. Su acto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   La presión que sentía en el pecho fue aumentando conforme recorría el pasillo hacia el ala izquierda del escenario. Desde allí haría su entrada cuando sonara la danza de apertura. Los focos ya se centraban en él. Sabía que Tony estaría aguardando en el ala derecha del escenario, en espera de hacer su propia entrada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Algo reptó detrás de él y escupió veneno junto a su oreja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Disfrútalo mientras puedas. No durará.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Christine, alias la serpiente, se alejó deslizándose hacia la parte oscura del pasillo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ni siquiera se atrevió a pensar en ello. No lo haría. No. No se daría el lujo de pensar…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   La música de su acto estaba sonando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   En veinte compases entraría. Comenzó a respirar lenta y profundamente. Diez compases, cinco compases. Se notó la garganta seca. El nudo que sentía en el estómago amenazó con convertirse en genuinas náuseas. En la piel sentía el frío del terror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Último compás. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Era hora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Cerró los ojos brevemente y corrió hacia el escenario.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Cuando hizo su entrada, fue recibido con una oleada de aplausos. Peter no los oyó, trató de concentrarse únicamente en la música. Bajó el volumen de todo lo demás en su mente y sacó los pasos adelante. De repente, la música fue todo lo que existió para él. Sus movimientos fluyeron con el goce del baile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Con gráciles saltos, se dirigió hacia el ala derecha. Extendió la mano y Tony se unió con él en el baile. Los aplausos se oyeron, pero ninguno de ellos hizo caso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony siempre fue todo lo que él aspiraba a ser: un verdadero bailarín, seguro de sí mismo, sereno, un tanto engreído, con cierta cualidad elusiva en sus movimientos pero firme como una roca. Sin embargo, en aquel instante, Peter se movía no como un pájaro ni una mariposa, sino como una nube. Había algo ligero, algo libre, en cada paso suyo, en cada gesto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Por otro lado, algo emanaba de Tony con tanta fuerza, que casi podía tocarse. Al verlo bailar junto a él, recordó lo bien compenetrados que estuvieron para el </span>
  <em>
    <span>pas de deux</span>
  </em>
  <span> de Romeo y Julieta. Y aquella vez no estaba siendo la excepción. Sus actuaciones eran un ejemplo de unidad, precisión y entendimiento mutuo. Ensimismado por aquella muestra de química invisible, Peter olvidó por segunda vez dónde estaba y lo que hacía. Pero no olvidó con quién.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Iniciaron los </span>
  <em>
    <span>fouettes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Giraron y giraron sin parar, con presteza y estilo. Le parecía que podían seguir así para siempre, como la bailarina de una caja de música, dando vueltas sin esfuerzo, dejándose llevar por la melodía. Y, al igual que la muñeca se detenía con la música, se detuvieron. Tomaron sus manos y juntaron las frentes, preparándose para el paso complicado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Tony lo alzó primero. Y luego Peter lo levantó a él. Y después Tony lo llevó al cielo. Y entonces Peter hizo lo mismo. Así continuaron a través del escenario hasta que ambos ejecutaron un par de </span>
  <span>piruetas </span>
  <span>en el aire, apenas dándose tiempo de recuperar el aliento. Sin resbalar ni tropezar, se arrodillaron para adoptar la posición final, arqueando la espalda en una postura imposible y extendiendo los brazos hacia atrás.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Siempre que Peter acababa una danza difícil, se tomaba unos cuantos minutos para respirar. Se trataba de una respiración concentrada, profunda y lenta, no el movimiento inconsciente de permitir el acceso del aire a los pulmones. Se tomó tiempo para hacerlo en este momento. Poco a poco, notó que el flujo sanguíneo decrecía y que el martilleo de su pulso se calmaba. El hormigueo que sentía debajo de la piel desapareció. Satisfecho de que su cuerpo respondiera, Peter esperó a que su mente siguiera el ejemplo para poder despedirse del público con una amplia inclinación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Los aplausos se habían intensificado hasta casi provocarle zumbidos en las orejas. Nunca los había visto aplaudir tanto. Peter notó que el corazón casi le estallaba con la gloria del momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Tony lo agarró de la mano y la alzó para dar las gracias juntos. Algunas rosas fueron lanzadas hacia ellos. Peter estuvo a punto de recoger una para llevársela a casa como premio, pero Tony se lo impidió. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Aún lo tenía sujetado de la mano y, con un movimiento rápido, lo atrajo hacia él antes de plantarle un beso en la boca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Por un momento, dos tal vez, para Peter los aplausos dejaron de sonar. El teatro quedó en silencio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Cuando se separaron, el telón ya estaba cayendo y los demás bailarines se reunían con ellos para despedirse en grupo.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   —Tony —los ojos de Peter estaban impregnados de emociones, ávidas y potentes, pero sobre todas ellas había una capa de miedo en estado puro—. Te dije que no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   De pronto, el teatro quedó a oscuras. Los focos se habían apagado momentáneamente para abrir el telón una vez más y dar la despedida final.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Peter salió de allí antes de que pudiera ver la expresión en el rostro de Tony, el público que había presenciado su beso y las caras de sus compañeros arremolinándose junto a ellos. No quería ver a nadie. No quería sentir nada. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter durmió durante catorce horas con intervalos de vigilia ansiosa. Había bajado las persianas del dormitorio y se había dado una ducha fría. La habitación estaba en penumbra, solo se oían los débiles rumores del tráfico.  </p><p>   El beso de Tony era en lo último que pensaba antes de dormir y lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza al despertar.</p><p>    Y cuando pensaba en otra cosa, normalmente era en la inusual cobardía que demostró al huir del escenario.</p><p>   Dejando escapar un suspiro angustiado, Peter hundió la cara en el colchón. Era muy doloroso recordar aquella parte. Quería volver atrás en el tiempo y tener la oportunidad de manejar la situación un poco diferente, pero no tenía idea de cómo convertir algo que salió tan mal en un… ¿final feliz?</p><p>    Tony lo besó delante de miles de espectadores, importantes apellidos en el mundo del ballet clásico, su tía, su amigo, sus compañeros y su maestra. Le robó su segundo beso, justo como Peter le robó el primero. Pero a diferencia de Tony, Peter salió corriendo. Esa era su realidad y no podía hacer nada para cambiarla. </p><p>   Unos golpecitos en su puerta detuvieron sus rumiaciones en seco.</p><p>   —¿Peter? —oyó el familiar crujido de su puerta abriéndose—. ¿Estás despierto?</p><p>   Como respuesta, Peter se removió en la cama, encarando la pared. </p><p>   —No puedes sumirte en la oscuridad para siempre.</p><p>   La luz del día embargó de repente toda su habitación, y Peter se sintió como un animal nocturno cuando gruñó. May había abierto las persianas.</p><p>   —Hice unas galletas—dijo ella—. Están en el horno.</p><p>   El no contestó. No tenía hambre ni ganas de levantarse por unas galletas. Mucho menos masticarlas.</p><p>   Tía May se sentó a la orilla de la cama y acarició su pelo revuelto. Duraron así, en silencio por algunos minutos, hasta que ella quebró su serena amargura.     </p><p>   —¿Sabes?, enamorarse siempre da miedo —dijo suavemente—. Y si encima es de una persona especial, se tiene más miedo aún.</p><p>   Peter volteó la cabeza y miró sus cálidos ojos.</p><p>   —Oh, cielo —ella le entregó la más dulce y comprensiva de las sonrisas—. Lo llevas escrito en toda la frente. Es por ese chico, Tony Stark.</p><p>   Peter regresó la vista a la pared y reprimió unas lágrimas, aunque no sabía de qué eran.</p><p>   ¿Enamorado? ¿Amor? ¿Eso era? ¿El amor dolía tanto?</p><p>   —Conozco esa sensación —prosiguió May—. Supongo que te habrás resistido a ella.</p><p>   Le dijo que sí con su silencio e inmovilidad total.   </p><p>   —Tony es un buen chico. Y le gustas mucho. Lo noté al instante cuando estábamos en el camerino. A ti te costaba verlo, pero él te clavó la mirada y no la despegó de ti ni por un segundo.</p><p>   Había estado tan concentrado en mantener las distancias, que no reparó en aquel hecho que parecía tan obvio para otros. May jugueteó distraídamente con su cabello, haciendo círculos y masajeando su espalda.   </p><p>   —Tu madre me dijo alguna vez que los bailarines se suelen emparejar entre ellos. Después de todo, hablan el mismo idioma y tienen los mismos problemas.</p><p>   Ella recorrió la extensión de su hombro con la mano y subió otra vez hasta su cabeza. Peter seguía sin poder articular palabras.</p><p>   —Cuando tu tío Ben me pidió ser su esposa, le dije que no. Tenía miedo de comprometerme a mi edad. Creía que el mundo exterior me esperaba para realizar grandes cosas, y no tenía tiempo de dedicar mi corazón a algo que requiere tanto esfuerzo. Y tu madre no aceptó salir con tu padre hasta cinco años después de conocerse. Como puedes ver, el amor nunca es fácil, pero es paciente. Si encuentras a alguien que signifique tanto para ti como la danza, lo tendrás todo. </p><p>   —Pero ese alguien tendría que sentir lo mismo que yo —dijo Peter repentinamente. Sintió la garganta seca y la voz opaca—. Y no sé si puedo confiar en él. No sé si puedo confiar en mí mismo. Lo he arruinado tanto…</p><p>   —Eso forma parte del riesgo. Es como bailar, ¿no? Duele una barbaridad, pero no puedes dejar de hacerlo. </p><p>   —Eres única para las comparaciones, May —dijo sentándose en la cama. Por alguna razón su cuerpo pesaba menos y su cabeza no dolía tanto.  </p><p>   —Sí, así es—sonrió ella—. Pero solo puedo filosofar con el estómago vacío. ¿Te apetecen unas galletas? Son de nuez.</p><p>   —No tengo mucha hambre —admitió Peter—. Ahora mismo sólo quiero hacer algo, pero no sé por dónde empezar ni qué hacer.</p><p>   —¿Lo amas? —preguntó May.</p><p>   Peter bajó la cabeza y apretó los ojos hasta dolerle.</p><p>   Se había sentido atraído a él desde el primer momento. Sí, siempre le había gustado, incluso en medio de aquel disfrazado odio. Y sus sentimientos no se pudieron borrar con los años, por más que él trató. ¿Pero amarlo?</p><p>   —No lo sé —abrió los ojos para mirar a su tía—. No lo sé, y eso también me asusta. Tengo que averiguarlo.</p><p>   —Entonces ve por él, tigre.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>   Después de vestirse con algo de ropa decente para salir, Peter tomó seis autobuses, viajó por tres estaciones del metro y caminó seis cuadras para llegar a la zona alta de Nueva York, donde Tony vivía. </p><p>   Tragó saliva y se preguntó por centésima vez cómo afrontar la situación. Todas las alternativas que se había planteado en el camino le parecían absurdas o inútiles en ese momento. </p><p>   —Tony, he pensado que deberíamos hablar... —dijo en voz alta, y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Lo intentó de nuevo—: Hola, Tony, pasaba por aquí y he pensado en venir a saludarte. —«Muy original», pensó. </p><p>   «Hazlo y ya está», se ordenó a sí mismo. Estaba por llegar a la casa de Tony. «Llama a su puerta y deja que ocurra». </p><p>   Los seis escalones que conducían a la puerta principal parecían altísimos. Peter respiró hondo «un, dos, tres, cuatro» para aplacar los nervios y los subió. </p><p>   «Ahora llama», se ordenó cuando estuvo frente a la enorme puerta. «Levanta la mano, ciérrala en un puño y golpea la puerta». Le costó varios minutos conseguirlo, pero al fin lo hizo. </p><p>   Esperó con la respiración contenida.</p><p>   La puerta se abrió parsimoniosamente.</p><p>   —Buenas tardes. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, jovencito?</p><p>   Un hombre alto, entrecano y con acento inglés lo inspeccionó de arriba a abajo. Nunca había visto un mayordomo, pero Peter tuvo la inequívoca sensación de que eso es lo que era. La vista que dejaba traslucir entre el interior de la puerta y el mayordomo era espectacular. Alta clase y estilo. Vio adornos, cuadros de un siglo desconocido y un ventanal que daba al parque de central park. Peter carraspeó.</p><p>   —Bue-buenas tardes, señor. Estoy buscando a Tony Stark.</p><p>   —El joven Stark no se encuentra en estos momentos —respondió el mayordomo—. ¿Quisiera que le deje algún mensaje cuando regrese?</p><p>   —¿Cuándo regresa? —se apresuró a preguntar. El hombre pareció irritado ante la impaciencia de su voz.</p><p>   —No estoy seguro. El joven Stark nunca dice a dónde va ni la hora en que regresará. ¿Desea que le deje algún mensaje? —repitió con un educado tono que contrastaba con la ansiedad de Peter burbujeando en su interior.</p><p>   —Sí —Peter decidió—. Sí, por favor.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>   A pesar de que eran las cinco de la tarde cuando Peter entró en el viejo edificio de seis plantas que albergaba la academia de baile, no había ningún estudiante. Era el día de descanso después de la noche de estreno. </p><p>   No se oía la música clásica, ni los pies aterrizando sobre la madera. Tan sólo había un completo silencio inmaculado. Peter atravesó la sala de ensayo y caminó alrededor, pensativo. Un gran piano de caoba se hallaba en el extremo de la sala. Peter se acercó y hojeó la partitura abierta. Apenas sabía lo básico de solfeo, pero le pareció que era una pieza muy complicada.</p><p>   De repente un ruido llamó su atención.</p><p>   Tony entraba en la sala. </p><p>   Sus ojos se encontraron inmediatamente. </p><p>   Raras veces lo había visto sin mallas, leotardos o camisas apretadas, aunque estaba acostumbrado a verlo en su último aliento, despeinado y sudado. Esa vez, llevaba una combinación de un jersey, pantalones oscuros de mezclilla y la cara de haber corrido un maratón.   </p><p>   —Aquí estás... —dijo Peter, esperando que su voz no fuera el de un estúpido—. Te estaba buscando. </p><p>   —Lo sé. Jarvis llamó. Dijo que habías pasado por mi casa y que me estarías esperando aquí. </p><p>   —Sí.</p><p>   —Y tu tía me ofreció galletas después de avisarme que habías salido. Eran de nuez, sabían de maravilla.</p><p>   Por eso ha llegado tan rápido, pensó Peter entre conmocionado y conmovido.  </p><p>   —Son su especialidad —dijo reprimiendo las lágrimas. </p><p>   Incapaz de soportar su mirada, Peter se volvió y paseó por el salón. ¿De dónde encontraría la fuerza para expresarle sus sentimientos ahora?  </p><p>   —Quería hablar contigo —empezó con un suspiro—. Bueno, creo que eso es obvio. De otro modo, ¿por qué estaríamos los dos aquí? —Sabía que estaba divagando. Pero necesitaba llenar el silencio con palabras. </p><p>   Tony permaneció callado, observando su espalda mientras él miraba por una ventana. Al poco rato, cuando Peter no supo qué más decir, él lo ayudó.</p><p>    —¿Y qué es eso que quieres decirme?</p><p>   Peter se mordió los labios con fuerza, pero recompuso su expresión antes de darse la vuelta.</p><p>   —Lo siento —dijo sin más.</p><p>   —¿Lo sientes? </p><p>   —Sí. Por haber sido indiferente y luego insufrible contigo. No soy ni lo primero ni lo segundo, pero ya te dije que el miedo y la timidez suelen ganar batalla. Ahora estoy luchando contra ambas cosas.</p><p>   —¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo, Peter?</p><p>   Le contó lo que dijo Christine un segundo antes de entrar al escenario.</p><p>   —Y no sólo es eso —continuó—. Nunca he estado en una relación. No me gusta la idea de abrirle mi corazón a nadie. A no ser que encuentre a alguien...especial —añadió recordando las palabras de May.</p><p>   —Ya veo —murmuró Tony—. ¿Y lo has encontrado?</p><p>   Por primera vez, Peter sonrió.</p><p>   —Creo que sí. Me cuesta saberlo por entero.</p><p>   Dando algunos pasos precavidos, Tony se paró frente a él.</p><p>   —Mira, Peter, yo también quiero que escuches algo. Te dije que me gustas, como también se lo dije a muchas chicas cuyos nombres no recuerdo. Las palabras no significan mucho para mí.</p><p>   Peter tragó saliva y sintió un dolor agudo en el corazón. Parecía que el espacio entre los dos aumentaba de repente.</p><p>   —Luego intenté demostrarte mis sentimientos besándote en el escenario —continuó—. Obviamente no fue mi más brillante idea. Algo me decía que no eras de grandes y románticos gestos, y tenía razón. Yo también lo siento. Me haces sentir torpe e incómodo, y eso, para un bailarín, es muy difícil de lidiar. Si no hubiese sido tan torpe, te habría dicho que me gustas desde que te conozco, pero lo habría hecho mucho tiempo atrás. Te habría dicho que me gusta tu terquedad y obstinación para el baile. Te habría dicho que, cuando te ríes, sobre todo cuando te ríes por algo que he dicho, es un sonido mejor que cualquier aplauso. Pero... —negó con la cabeza—, me hacías sentir torpe, y solo pude decirte que me gustas, esperando que fuera suficiente.</p><p>   De pronto, en su pecho sintió el ardor de una emoción semejante al anhelo. No había reparado en lo cerca que estaban ahora.</p><p>   —En cuanto a Christine —prosiguió Tony—, y a todas esas tonterías que dijo; después de tantos años en la academia, tendrías que reconocer los celos cuando los hay. </p><p>   Peter dejó escapar un suspiro. </p><p>   —Antes siempre había podido.</p><p>   —¿Qué sucedió ahora?</p><p>   —Pues que el amor ciega a cualquiera.</p><p>   —Así que es amor, ¿eh?</p><p>   Peter imitó su sonrisa pero entrecerró los ojos.</p><p>   —Oh, vamos. Que no se te suba a la cabeza.</p><p>   —Muy tarde. ¿Qué te gusta de mí? Dime.</p><p>   Más por instinto que por decisión, Peter le rozó el pelo con una mano.</p><p>   —Me gusta tu cabello despeinado luego de una sesión de calentamiento. Me gusta tu dedicación al ballet y tu sorprendente humildad para los halagos. Me gusta que me hayas convencido de que necesitabas ayuda para acercarte a mí, porque así de bien me conoces.</p><p>   —Fue una corazonada —los brazos de Tony comenzaron a estrechar su cintura con fuerza y Peter le echó los suyos al cuello—. A veces doy en clavo y a veces fracaso estrepitosamente. </p><p>   —Pues felicidades —se apartó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos—. Diste en el clavo. Tengo que expresarte mi gratitud.</p><p>   —Y yo tengo que aceptarla. —La voz se le había puesto algo ronca, y sus manos le acariciaron la espalda—. Un buen lugar para agradecimientos podría ser mi casa.</p><p>   —No soy una de tus conquistas, Tony —habló en el pequeño espacio que había entre sus narices.</p><p>   —No eres una conquista —respondió Tony—. Eres tú.</p><p>   —Pero estamos en pleno día —replicó Peter.</p><p>   —Entonces bailemos un poco.</p><p>   —Eso puede esperar. Tienes permiso para besarme.</p><p>   —Al fin —suspiró Tony.</p><p>  Los dos se miraron, mientras sus bocas se encontraban y sus lenguas se acariciaban. Muy suave, como si se deslizaran sobre un escenario, unieron sus cuerpos. Y se fundieron en una satisfacción tan grande como el final de un estupendo baile.</p><p>   En medio de su beso, acompasaron sus respiraciones en un lento «Un, Dos, Tres, Cuatro». </p><p> </p><p>FIN</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Había estado un poco ausente porque mi mejor amiga falleció hace algunos meses. Necesitaba tiempo para lidiar con mi pérdida y luego de que me sintiera mejor, escribí esto en homenaje a ella, que era bailarina de ballet.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Espero que les haya gustado &lt;3 Gracias por leer :)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>